An Unexpected Encounter
by Leola Majora
Summary: A normal day gone horribly awry leaves Sakura both mortified and intrigued by a side she never thought she'd see in her former Sensei. Lemon! KakaxSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey! Review Please! **

**I am not done with my other story so don't worry! **

**I just had this idea tossing around in my head for a while and wanted to do something that wasn't OC. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Sakura's day had started like any other - a routine shift at the hospital, lunch with a suspiciously quiet Ino and a sparring session with Team 7, both old and new.<p>

As their training session came to an end Sakura watched as Naruto gave his farewells, heading off for his usual afternoon with Hinata. Sasuke made up an excuse as to why he couldn't stick around though Sakura was sure he was just going off to see Ino. The two had been hiding their affair as they were afraid of Sakura's 'fragile' psyche. Yamato and Sai had secret Anbu business, as per usual, and Sakura suspected that the moment she turned around her former Sensei would have disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura had gotten everything she could have ever wished for after the war ended three years ago. She just didn't know that it would be this lonely. She had thought about joining Anbu but was told that she had too much compassion for the position. Instead, Sakura had thrown herself into her work at the hospital and quickly rose to Special Jonin status. Typically her afternoons post-training consisted of her lazing around her apartment or helping Lady Tsunade with her administrative duties when Shizune got too busy with her kids.

As she pushed away from the tree she had been leaning on, watching her friends backs fade into the distance, she noticed something in the corner of her eye. Nestled up against the tree was a copy of Icha Icha. Grabbing the book she confirmed that it was her former teachers copy. Sakura's eyebrow raised quizzically. This was unheard of. Kakashi never went anywhere without his book. She searched the training ground for any sign of her Sensei but he was nowhere to be found. A small smile stretched across her petit features. She could always keep the book for a few days and watch her Sensei squirm, she thought to herself as she headed back towards the village.

Sakura shook her head at the thought. The last person that had hidden one of Kakashi's books had been terrified of the white-haired nin for months (she would never forget the look on Genma's face after that prank). She supposed the proper thing to do would be to return the book but the problem was she had no idea where Kakashi-sensei lived - none of Team 7 did as far as she was aware. It was almost impossible to track the guy down when he didn't want to be found. Sakura headed toward the newly constructed Hokage tower, intending to ask Tsunade or search the records for Kakashi's current address. She really didn't want the man to catch her with his copy. She didn't want to have to undergo those consequences.

Unfortunately for the pink-haired medic-nin, her plan was short-lived as she entered the Hokage tower she was summoned to a very agitated, and very drunk, Lady Tsunade.

"What'er you waitin fer.. Sak-hic - Sak-hic" Tsunade threw back another drink of sake in between her hiccups. "You! You are late!"

Sakura merely stared back at her Shishou incredulously. "Late for what my lady?"

"This-hic paperwork. Shizune had to -hic- baby sick." Tsunade began fumbling around with a stack of paper.

Sakura stared angrily at her mentor. Shizune was probably gone no less than a half hour and Tsunade had managed to find a stash of alcohol and get completely trashed at 2 in the afternoon.

Sakura had spent the rest of the day baby-sitting a very intoxicated Hokage - thoughts of returning Kakashi's book completely forgotten.

As morning came Sakura rolled over in her bed, relishing in the feeling of a well earned morning sleep-in. Today was her day off from the hospital. Her only plans consisted of her regular, daily training with her team but that wasn't until noon which gave her a good 2 hours to laze around her apartment all morning. Sakura turned over and stared out across her bedroom. She had finally splurged on renting her own one-bedroom apartment, a fact she was very proud of. She no longer had her parents harassing her to get up in the morning, do chores, or pressuring her to find a husband.

As her eyes blearily scanned her room she saw the bright orange cover of her former Sensei's copy of Icha Icha peeking out of her weapons pouch. Her stomach dipped dramatically. Shit, shit, shit, went the mantra in her head. She had forgotten. If she returned it in person now Kakashi would suspect the worst. If she returned it at training all of her teammates would suspect the worst.

Jumping out of bed Sakura quickly threw on the cleanest clothing she could find - her day off was usually reserved for laundry. She would just have to rush to the Hokage tower, find Kakashi's address, sneak in and deposit the book. Hopefully the man just assumed he was growing slightly senile at age 33 and not suspect her of actually stealing the book.

Within a half hour, written address in hand, Sakura found herself sneaking up the side of a small apartment building towards an open window. She prayed to Kami that he wasn't home - that he had fallen asleep in a tree somewhere or was out chasing down his book.

Sakura reached the window, suppressed her chakra, and glanced inside. She was looking into a small empty bedroom with a queen sized bed centered beneath the window. She could see the familiar picture of team 7, Kakashi's nearly dead plant and a picture of his former team nestled in the headboard. Quietly, and quickly, Sakura slipped inside. She paused - feeling out with her chakra to see if anyone else was in the apartment and happily confirmed that she was alone.

Looking around she noticed that Kakashi wasn't a messy man - nor was he immaculately clean. His bedroom had the air of someone too lazy to make a mess and too lazy to clean anything up. Unable to suppress her natural nosiness and the opportunity presented, Sakura began to snoop. She noticed the bookshelf next to his bed- stacked to bursting with Icha Icha and various other x-rated romances. Sakura tried to position the copy of Icha Icha she had as naturally as possible on the bookshelf- like he had just placed it there after reading but forgot where he put it. Next she casually opened the drawers to his night stand and forced back a blush at the sheer amount of condoms and lube she found, _pervert. _

Sakura moved towards the closet by the door to the bedroom and opened it gingerly. His entire wardrobe consisted of the standard Jonin attire. There were various weapons stacked in places, a couple boxes of junk, and an Anbu mask hung up on the back of the door. Just as she was closing it she heard the door to the apartment open roughly, muffled noises and the sound of feet approaching the bedroom door. Naturally, Sakura panicked and instead of flying out the window with the swiftness and discretion of a ninja she flung herself in the closet and pulled the door as close to shut as possible behind her.

The shuffling of feet and clothing got louder as it entered the room. Sakura was too stunned to even make a sound as she saw her former sensei stuck in a furious kiss with a woman she had never seen before. The woman was making light whimpering sounds as Kakashi continued to rip off her clothes, all the while pushing her towards the edge of the bed and out of Sakura's small line of sight.

Sakura's entire body was hot. She couldn't believe what she was seeing - what she was hearing.

"What was your name again," Kakashi's low voice mumbled out between a kiss. The woman giggled and Sakura distinctly heard the sound of a playful spank. "Saki, silly." Evidently she had done something that Kakashi thoroughly enjoyed as he growled and grunted in response. Sakura was mortified. Sure she had seen sex before, heard her friends in closets or accidentally walked in on Ino and any number of guys after a night at the bar - hell she even caught Hinata and Naruto once - but being stuck in the closet while her sensei had a casual encounter with a girl he just met was not something she ever thought she would experience.

It's not like Sakura herself was a virgin but she would likely need some sort of therapy after this. She tried to scan out the crack in the door for a way out of the room. Sakura obviously couldn't escape through the window as the pair were on the bed directly below it. She couldn't very well interrupt them and announce her presence either- that would raise too many questions that she really didn't think she could answer right now. As she pushed her head out further to check if the bedroom door was shut tight what she saw quickly made her retreat back into the closet and suppress a gasp with a hand over her mouth.

The look on her former sensei's face had been almost feral. The woman's head had been bobbing up and down - and deeply from what Sakura could judge - Kakashi was lightly hissing, one hand roughly grasping the girls head meeting her head bobs with deep thrusts. Sakura's chest tightened, butterflies pooled in her stomach, and she felt a heat coil in her groin. She was turned on. _This_ was turning her on. Sakura was beyond shocked.

The noises in the bedroom got louder - mainly from the girl. Sakura assumed that Kakashi had begun reciprocating. She wanted to look again.

"Please," the girl begged.

She heard a light, low chuckle escape her Sensei. There was an edge to it she had never heard before. "Please what?" she could hear the lust coated in his words.

The woman whined in response, "Pleeease, fuck me."

"Face the window, ass in the air," he commanded. Sakura couldn't help but stretch a hand down and touch the inside of her shorts lightly, silently gasping at the wetness pooled there. She throbbed with need. She heard the bed creek and the sound of a drawer opening - the drawer with the condoms she thought, mesmerized. Sakura sunk to her knees in the closet and chanced stretching her vision beyond the door. She could see the back of her sensei poised behind the woman on all fours in front of him. His back muscles were taught with tension as she watched him thrust forward. He and the woman groaned in pleasure as his slow, deep rhythm began.

Sakura was an aching mess on the ground. Reason had all but left her as she watched her former sensei become the most sexual being she had ever seen. He held so much power in every thrust - dominated the woman beneath him in every thrust - her cries grew as her pleasure reached new heights.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, her clitoris throbbed painfully underneath her shorts. She bent forward, trying to stay hidden but maintain her visual, and slipped her hand beneath her panties and gave herself a tentative rub. Her hips jerked and she suppressed a moan. She watched as Kakashi grabbed one of the woman's legs and twisted her around - pounding into her even harder than before. Sakura tried to match his speed with her hands and her knees grew weak. She tried to hold her body up with her other hand but ended up resting her head on the ground while looking up at the scene above her. Electric waves of pleasure shooting from her core. All she could think about was wanting Kakashi to treat her that way.

Her meager sexual experiences had never been like this. Sakura watched as Kakashi pulled both of the womans legs together and moved them above her head - pinning her to the bed while pushing into her so deeply that the girls face was frozen in pleasure. She heard Kakashi grunt which sent a wave of pleasure through her. Kakashi's one free hand snaked down and began rubbing against Saki's neglected nub. The effect was instantaneous - the woman nearly screamed her moans as she writhed underneath him. Kakashi had sped up, Sakura matched his speed with her own small rubs inching her other hand down to insert two digits into her entrance. She moaned softly but was drowned out by the sound of Kakashi moaning. The woman's climax had rocked her body and Sakura could see Kakashi body tense further- thrusts becoming shorter and sharper. Sakura's own climax hit her as the sound of her sensei's orgasm reverberated through her body.

She lay there, stunned, on the floor of the closet. _What had she just done?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Updates! Updates! Updates!**

**Review Review Review :)**

**Thank You! And Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Kakashi's day had started on the wrong side of the bed, or any other saying for it started fucking bad. He had somehow misplaced his copy of Icha Icha, or, Kami forbid, someone had taken it. He was sourly beginning to suspect the latter. The day before he had gone back to the training grounds to scour the area for his copy but couldn't find it anywhere. He was just at the good part too, or one of the good parts. He couldn't very well pick up any of the other volumes he had until he had finished his 457th reread of Make-out Paradise. It was tradition for this time of year.<p>

He had woken up and left the house in search of his beloved book. Everyone he had questioned didn't know where it was - or so they said. No one had seen it - and everyone gave him a wide berth when he was asking. He could see the fear in their eyes which probably only had to do with how he had punished Genma for playing the prank on him the last time and nothing to do with the frenzied look in his eyes. His search had taken him back to all the places he had frequented the day before - one of them being his favourite bookstore. He had gone there immediately after training, and had scoured the place for any sign of his book but maybe he had missed something.

While there he had ran into a very charming young civilian perusing the Icha Icha section. Without his beloved book at hand he had felt the steady rise of his libido and this girls figure did nothing but add to it. He couldn't quite remember what he had said to her but the pair had stumbled into his apartment not 20 minutes later and he was rewarded with a fairly satisfying bout of hard sex.

He lazily watched the girl, Saeki? Saliko?, get up from the bed and begin putting her clothes back on. He vaguely registered her saying she had a great time but was late for work and watched as she scribbled her address down on the notepad sitting on his nightstand. He too glanced at the clock on his bookshelf to note that he was 40 minutes late for the daily team 7 training session. His eyes scanned down his packed bookshelf before landing on the familiar shade of orange. He jumped up from the bed and grabbed his book. _What the hell_, he thought to himself,_ this was not here that morning._ He looked around for any evidence that someone had been in his space but all he could see were the remnants of his sex life strewn among his messy bed. All evidence would have been erased by his and Saki's presence anyways.

The Copy-nin sighed and slowly began re-dressing. He couldn't sense anyone else's chakra and couldn't smell anything but sex in his room.

Before long he had begun his slow trek to the training fields, lost copy of Icha Icha Paradise in his back pocket. Upon arrival he was greeted with the customary "You're late" from Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura was eerily absent.

"Man Kaka-sensei, how are you here before Sakura," Naruto whined loudly.

Kakashi remained silent and took his position against the tree. It was unusual for Sakura to be late. "When's the last time you saw her, Naruto?"

Naruto scrunched up his nose as he thought hard. "Yesterday's training session."

Kakashi looked around at his fellow teammates who all nodded in agreement that they too had only seen her yesterday.

"Who does she usually spend her days with?" Yamato asked. He was answered with silence. Kakashi felt his heart dip slightly at noticing that none of the team really paid much attention to their pink-haired teammate anymore. He supposed that that was the way life was. Naruto had been head-over-heels in love with Hinata for a while now, Sasuke was not-so-successfully hiding an affair with the Yamanaka girl, and both Yamato and Sai were very busy as high officials within Anbu. He supposed he should have taken it upon himself not to neglect the young girl but what would she want with a boring old man like himself.

"Did something happen to Sakura!" Naruto shouted, worry thick in his voice.

"Calm down dobe," Sasuke said, irritated.

"You're not worried about Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto lunged at the Uchiha.

"Shut up dickless, traitor," Sai piped in with his usual nicknames. "Ugly is coming, see," he pointed towards the entrance of the training grounds.

All 4 males eyes scanned the young girl. Kakashi's eyebrow rose. She was flushed - post sex flushed. Her eyes were glazed and her clothes were rumpled. As she got closer she seemed to make a point of not looking at Kakashi - _well, that's interesting_ he thought to himself.

"Sakuuuraa! Why are you later than Kaka-sensei?" Naruto tried to pull the girl into a bear hug but she deftly avoided.

"I slept in," Sakura said curtly.

"That's not like you Sakura," chided Kakashi. He noted that her cheeks flushed a touch and that she still wouldn't look at him. Sakura remained silent.

"Hnn," grunted Sasuke, "What are we doing for today's training?"

"Two man teams, stealth 3 on 3?" suggested Yamato.

"Hmm, alright," Kakashi said moving next to Sakura. "I call Sakura." He distinctly heard a small gasp and saw her mouth open slightly before he led her off into the woods. "Start in 15," he said over his shoulder as the remaining 4 bickered about who would be with who.

Kakashi watched Sakura out of the corner of his eye. She was on edge, that much he could tell, but why did it seem like it had something to do with him. He hadn't done anything had he? No, he hadn't seen her since training the day before which had been completely normal. Her appearance made him curious too, who had she been with to cause her to be so late. Casually he moved closer to her, pretending to shift her out of the way of a fictitious spider web. He took this opportunity to smell her, trying to ascertain any male scent but what he found caused him to stop in his tracks. She smelt like his apartment mixed with sex and her own arousal.

Sakura's face was a dark shade of crimson as she stared at her Sensei out of the corner of her eye. He had casually gripped her shoulders to move her out of the way of a spider web he had seen, or at least that is what he had said when he pulled her closer to him. Her body tingled from the point of contact. She hadn't had time to clean up before rushing here to meet everyone for training. It would have been way too suspicious of her to show up hours late, right? Sakura had briefly entertained the thought of avoiding training altogether but that would have only incited more curiosity from her teammates. Why did Kakashi have to choose her for their training exercise? Why did he have to smell so damn good? Why had he frozen in his tracks?

"Sensei?" she asked softly, afraid of her own voice. She turned her head to look at him more fully, noting how his eyes seemed darker than usual. Her mind couldn't help but picture the face and sound he made when the woman from earlier had been on her knees in front of him. Sakura felt her face flush and butterflies settle in her stomach.

Kakashi noticed the small shudder that escaped her when he shifted his hand on her shoulder ever so slightly. Had she been in his apartment? Why had she been in his apartment? Did she watch him earlier? His mind searched for anything out of the ordinary in his room. The book. The book that had gone missing the last time he had seen her and had appeared out of thin air sometime during his encounter with the woman earlier. _Sakura_, he smiled to himself. She must have seen him.

The Copy-nin moved his arm up from her shoulder to her hair, lightly brushing through it while leaning in. "You have some cob-web in your hair," he said lowly, watching for a confirming reaction. He heard, rather than saw, her intake of breath. Saw her eyes glaze over and avert from his own. The smell around her grew thicker before he pushed himself back from her and ruffled her hair. "That's better," he said with a cheerful eye crinkle.

He didn't know why, or how, but she had taken his book the day before and for some reason had broken into his apartment to return it. He would have assumed that he had just left it at the training grounds but his normally honest student would have just told him outright instead of sneaking around for over a day with one of his most precious belongings.

It was in this moment that Kakashi decided to play a game with his only female student, albeit a potentially dangerous game. He hadn't been blind the past few years. He had seen her grow up from a useless, romance obsessed girl, to a well established and beautiful kunoichi. She was not only a force to be reckoned with out on the battle field, but a world renowned medic, apprentice to the Hokage herself and had quite the pair of legs. He felt his eyes scan down her body as she stood their awkward and silent. He made note of the way her eyes widened as his obvious attention to her assets. He chuckled lightly before motioning for them to take their standard positions for training.

Kakashi wasn't going to over-step his boundaries or anything, just play with her. He wasn't sure if she was just bashful for what she had seen or if she had enjoyed it. It amused him to think of his ex-student curled up somewhere in his bedroom fighting her own arousal as he fucked another woman. _Oh Kami,_ was he ever a pervert. He chastised himself for having such thoughts about his ex-student. His ex-student who was 13 years his junior. His ex-student who wore short shorts to every practice. His ex-student that could break his bones in one punch, heal them, and do it again. He cautioned a look back at her and noticed the directions her eyes had wondered - to admire his ass.

"Sakura," he said softly.

"Hmm, sensei?" she said dazedly.

"My eyes are up here."

Sakura stopped, eye twitching and face the same shade as her hair. "Ah- wh-what?"

"Don't think I don't like the compliment or anything," he said as he continued walking away from her. "I mean, its not everyday that your adorable pink-haired teammate ogles your behind." He chuckled lightly. He expected her to yell and attempt to punch him into the ground - that would be typical Sakura. Instead there was silence as the girl didn't move from her spot. He paused and turned to look at her again. She was staring resolutely at the ground, hands fidgeting in front of her.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to grab her attention again she looked up at him. He had never seen such a look on her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were dark, and she was sucking absently on her lip. Kakashi gulped audibly.

"I'd say I was sorry, but I'm not," she said lowly, a hint of lust in her voice. Kakashi stared back at her, shocked. Sakura smiled at him, smug. She haughtily tossed her hair back as she walked his way, passing him without so much as a cursory glance.

"I mean...It's a pretty nice ass."

Kakashi's jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey there! I hope you guys are enjoying this one. Apparently I'm all about the double updates these days. I've just had a moment of creativity and a lull in social requirements :)**

**As always, REVIEW PLEASE! Not just on plot but on technique and such :)**

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Sakura ended up perched among the tree-tops, in awkward silence. Training had begun, Yamato, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai were all preoccupied fighting each other that they had seemingly forgot about the other team. The sounds of battling, Naruto's cries, and the shifting of trees could be heard in the distance.<p>

Sakura could hardly believe what she had said, not to mention the way she had acted. He was her Sensei, which meant off-limits right? It didn't matter that he hadn't been her Sensei since she was 13. He had still been their team leader at least. He had watched her grow up. She couldn't stop her eyes as they strayed to scan his form, lazily perched in the same tree as her.

They had been sitting like that, in silence, for a while now. Sakura had lost track of the time. One minute she was cringing in embarrassment over what she said, and what she had seen earlier that day, the next she could feel wetness pooling in her groin. Sakura couldn't stop her eyes from taking in the form of the Copy-nin every few minutes, cheeks growing hot. He seemed oblivious to her attentions and she was thankful for that.

Kakashi however was all too aware of his own body at the moment. Sakura has startled him to say the least. Never before had he thought of her in even a remotely sexual way. Now he couldn't get the image of a naked Sakura out of his mind and he hadn't even seen her. He had expected her to grow bashful and shy away from him or revert to her typical self and punch him through a couple trees. He had not expected flirty banter.

When had she changed so much? When had she stopped being that little girl who pined over Sasuke. He glanced at Sakura surreptitiously. Her body, while still petit, had filled out considerably since she was 16. She hadn't grown a lot in the chest department but more than made up for that with her legs and the curve of her perfect ass. _Wait, what?_ Kakashi caught his eyes enjoying her bottom before shaking himself. _She's your student. _

_Former student._ His eyes went back to her.

_Tsunade's apprentice._ His ripped his eyes away again.

_She's a woman now_. This time he was admiring her face and how much she had matured. Her eyes met his briefly, her cheeks flushing before she looked down and he looked away.

_She's 13 years your junior, old man. _

This was bad. Kakashi had somehow lost control of the situation. He had intended to tease her a bit before calling her out on sneaking into his apartment and stealing his book. But she had surprised him and managed to turn the tables on him. He needed to regain control, turn this into just another awkward situation, brush her off and go back to his normal life of porn books and one night stands with random civilian girls.

Kakashi motioned for Sakura to follow him down from their position in the trees.

The ground rumbled beneath their feet, indicating the intensity of the supposed training fight between the other two teams. Kakashi and Sakura wondered whether or not the other two teams had even bothered to head into the forest before starting their fight. Kakashi led the way silently through the forest, pretending that he was still invested or even interested in that days training scenario. Before long the sounds of the battle in the distance came to an abrupt stop. Which either meant one team had emerged victorious or both teams had nearly killed each other.

Deciding to hover in the realm of caution Kakashi summoned his dogs and told them to go check things out subtly. Kakashi leant against a tree and casually eyed Sakura. She too was attempting to appear casual by leaning against a nearby tree. He, however, could pick up the tension in her petit frame. Her eyes kept glancing at him, followed by a flush of her cheeks, her legs were clenched tightly which stirred something deep within himself that he chose to ignore, and one of her hands was absentmindedly twirling her hair.

From what the Copy-nin could tell, Sakura had surprised herself before with that little comment. Insecurity and awkwardness were oozing off of her which he hoped to take advantage of. He couldn't let his libido ruin a perfectly good student-teacher-teammate relationship. Not to mention her and her mentor could rip of his favourite body parts with a flick of their wrists. Nope, whatever it was that had been awakened in him today had to be squashed. Any sexual ideas she had for him had to be turned into embarrassment or just brushed off casually. It didn't bode well for either of them.

"So, interesting thing happened to me this morning," began Kakashi.

Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice before flushing as she registered the words.

Kakashi continued, "I had spent the majority of the morning searching all over town for my copy of Icha Icha Paradise." He pushed himself away from the tree and began to approach her slowly. "I seemed to have misplaced my copy the day before but couldn't find it anywhere. After spending hours searching I finally headed back to my apartment with a, well, something incredibly sweet to enjoy while my usual outlet was missing," he was now leaning against the same tree as Sakura.

Sakura had maintained eye contact with the ground the entire time he was speaking. She didn't notice how close he was till he was practically whispering in her ear. Her body shivered as she felt the low tenor of his voice reverberate down her spine.

"When I was fully satisfied and getting ready to head to our training I noticed said copy of Icha Icha Paradise sitting on my bookshelf, like I had, or someone else, had just recently placed it there." He stared down at her noting that she still couldn't look at him and that she seemed to be holding her breath.

"And then, to add to the list of strange things today, my ever punctual pink-haired perfectionist of a team-mate, manages to show up minutes after me, who had already been over an hour late. Not to mention she looked like she had been enjoying a treat herself?" Kakashi's voice was low, everything he really meant hiding just beneath the surface.

_He knows. _She sighed softly, breath shaking, butterflies threating to jump out of her chest. She could smell him. She had smelt him in his room. He was standing too close and she felt her body grow hot. She knew that she should be mortified by the fact that he saw her but all she felt was excitement.

Kakashi was silently watching. Silently waiting for the embarrassment to take full hold of his young female teammate. Waiting for the customary slap, or near-death-punch in Sakura's case, that would signal that the tension was gone - that she was just being weird because of what she had seen and not because she was into it. _Into him_.

"I-I..."Sakura began, Kakashi smiled - knowing that he had pushed her to where he wanted and that he could keep her at arms length.

"I.. didn't mean to," she nearly whispered. Her eyes moved to meet his and what Kakashi saw took him by surprise. She wasn't mortified or uncomfortable. Her eyes were glazed over. _She was ... no way_. Kakashi's one visible eye widened as he watched his young teammate.

Kakashi couldn't help himself. "Didn't mean to what?"

Sakura's eyes fell from his, scanning down his body, she licked her lips absently which caused something to coil within the Copy-nin.

"I didn't mean to watch..." she said softly, eyes coming back up to rest on his face.

"Watch what?" Kakashi's gaze wouldn't leave her lips.

"Y-y-you and that woman."

He watched as she practically squirmed. Her face had flushed but not with embarrassment. Kakashi's mouth had gone dry.

He was surely going to hell. "What were we doing?"

He had expected her to look away when he asked but she moved her eyes up and maintained eye contact. She began chewing on her bottom lip.

"Fucking," she stated simply. The words seemed so foreign coming out of her mouth. He noticed a small smile appear on her lips as she saw him dumbstruck before her.

He tried to shake off all the feeling he was having, shake off his newfound arousal, and push back - force her to pull away. His logical, smart, prudish teammate would surely back off.

He stepped a touch closer to her, arm casually brushing against her own. "And where were you hiding?"

Sakura's body felt unbelievably hot where they had made contact. "In..the closet."

Kakashi chuckled lowly. "And what were you doing?" He watched as her eyes dropped and her jaw clenched shut. Red seeping into her face.

Sakura didn't know what had gotten into her, what had gotten into Kakashi even.

Something had changed this morning. The balance in their relationship had changed. She now was aware of Kakashi in an entirely new and sexual way. She knew it was wrong, not only was he 13 years older than her, her former sensei, her team captain, but a close male role model. He had been with a woman that morning, an experienced, full fledged woman. He would never be interested in her that way, right? Did she even want him in that way? Her body told her hell yes but her mind was resolutely stuck on all the aforementioned complications in their relationship.

Still, knowing that she shouldn't, knowing that she can't, knowing that she would never get to have him made her want it more. Even just the chance to see him doing that with another woman. She had never felt so turned on in her entire life in that moment in the closet.

Unable to stop herself from answering the white-haired man before her, she heard the words leave her mouth before she decided to say them. "Masturbating."

"That's awfully naughty of you," he whispered in her ear. Sakura felt a jolt of pleasure run down her system at his proximity and the feeling of his breath against her neck. _Was this really happening?_

Sakura felt like she was having and out of body experience - watching the scene play out in front of her, not controlling what she was saying. She heard herself reply, "I couldn't stop myself." and felt herself lean into Kakashi's scent.

"You liked what you were seeing?" Kakashi moved one hand to draw little circles at an exposed portion of Sakura's flesh on her legs.

Sakura felt herself mewl and was appalled at the sound she made but couldn't stop herself._ What was happening, why was this happening_?

Kakashi froze next to her. Warning bells going off in his mind. He should back off. He should back away. He should make a joke and push her away. But even as he acknowledged this as the right course of action, rational thought got drowned out as desire began seeping into his groin. Innocent little Sakura. He couldn't help but picture her hiding in his closet, staring out at his form fucking a woman through a crack in the door. He swallowed and unwillingly let out a small growl. Sakura's eyes darkened further, her lips parting and anxiety wrestled inside her, her mind screaming at what her body was doing but her body was ignoring her. She felt Kakashi lean into her more, thought she felt the ghosting of lips on her neck. He pulled his head back and their eyes met. His one eye was dark, and glossy. He was looking at her in a way she had never seen him look at someone before. Heat oozed down from his gaze into her. Her heart pounded in her chest.

He reached one hand up to her face, cupping her cheek lightly and rubbed his thumb down her bottom lip.

The moment seemed frozen in time, precariously situated between two realities. One where they were just student - teacher, teammates, the other they were lovers. Both held their breath, searching the others features for any sign of hesitation. Wondering if they should break down that last boundary, wondering if they had gone too far. Wondering if they could ever go back.

Just as Kakashi said fuck it to himself in his mind there was a rustling, heavy footfalls, and yelling. Kakashi and Sakura quickly drew apart from each other as Naruto, followed by an angry looking Sasuke, came barreling into the small clearing they had gathered in.

"FOUND YOU!" Naruto yelled as he made a couple shadow clones- launching himself at Kakashi. As he flew through the air his leg was caught by Sauske who threw the Kyubii container against the ground.

"Dobe, you havn't beaten my team yet." The two began wrestling on the ground. Kakashi and Sakura shared a look. Sakura's face turned tomato red and she averted her gaze.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his eye. _What had I just been about to do?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thank you for all the wonderful comments :) I am really happy with how this is going and how you are all receiving it. **

**As always I appreciate all the reviews. Any minor editing mistakes happen because I try to get these up so quickly :)**

**And no, I've never published anything professionally but it makes me super, super happy that one of you asked that :D **

**AND Reviews Please :D **

* * *

><p>Training had ended with a fizzle.<p>

Sakura had scurried forward to separate the two wrestling boys on the ground, noting the rather serious injuries on both. She began chastising them on their reckless behavior while simultaneously healing them with a gentleness only akin to a mother. All the while Naruto and Sasuke bickered about who had won, both ignoring the fact that neither of them had landed even a single hit on either Sakura or Kakashi.

As Kakashi watched his three former students bicker like children an uncomfortable feeling began to settle in his stomach. The arousal he had previously felt was replaced with guilt and a pervasive need to get as far away as possible. What was wrong with him? He was a sick, perverted old man. Cursing himself, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The Copy-nin reappeared next to the memorial stone where he spent the rest of the afternoon basked in self-loathing.

Sakura didn't know whether to be annoyed or relieved that her former sensei had vanished before training had ended. Rationally she knew that she should take the opportunity to distance herself from him. They had gotten carried away, she had gotten carried away. She didn't understand what had gotten into her. Never before in her life had she ever said those things to someone her age let alone an older man. An older man who just so happened to have known her since she was 13. Her stomach flipped uncomfortably.

What if Naruto and Sasuke had seen them? What if Naruto and Sasuke had never shown up? Sakura's face turned a shade of red at the thought.

"Forehead?!"

Sakura brought her gaze back to the blonde sitting in front of her. The pair had met at the usual café for their usual mid-afternoon lunch. Sakura's life had fit into a nice routine in the age of peace. She still went on the occasional mission but spent the majority of her days working early morning shifts at the hospital, followed by training with her team and then lunch with Ino provided the two weren't busy with others things. Other things being Sasuke in Ino's case.

It was weird to think that life as a kunoichi had become so boring. Rarely did any urgent or life-threatening surgeries require her attention at the hospital, and it was rare to be assigned a mission that had any risk other than a group of bandits. The five great ninja villages were on great terms and as a result danger was becoming more and more absent from their jobs. Not that this was anything to complain about. But with the rise in peace came the rise in settling down among shinobi in the village. Sakura had watched almost all of her dear friends and ninja around her age find someone to share their life with. It left her horribly alone and horribly bored.

"Kami, forehead!" Ino waved her hand in front of the pink-medics face. "You are a space case today. It's like you don't even care about Choji and the BBQ civilian."

"The what?" Sakura asked, confused.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Seirously? Choji proposed to the daughter of the family who owns that BBQ place everyone goes to every week. You'd know if you actually came with any of us, ever."

_Yea,_ Sakura thought to herself, _and be the only single girl among a room full of couples_.

"It's not just couples you know," Ino continued, seemingly reading Sakura's mind. "I'm there every week, so are Lee, and Shino. Even Sasuke comes, Sakura!" The blonde poked the girls hand with her chopsticks. "What's your excuse?"

Sakura stared blankly back at Ino. Wishing she had the guts to say that Sasuke only goes because he knows he'll get fucked after. How did Ino and Sasuke think that she didn't know about them. The two were not very good at keeping it a secret. Everyone else in their group knew so of course she knew. She had heard co-workers and team-mates whispering about it weeks ago behind her back.

"I thought Lee was dating Tenten," Sakura said in an attempt to change the subject.

"They broke up weeks ago! I heard she's been fooling around with Kiba," Ino said in-between mouthfuls of dumpling. "She's turned into such a slut."

"Lee must be heartbroken," Sakura said, hoping to keep the conversation away from herself.

"Psshaw," Ino snorted, waving her hand dramatically. "The two of them were just together because of Neji's death. He is still pining for you. And you know what, Forehead!"

Sakura knew what was coming. "Pig, don't."

"What? You should go for it. You're not getting any younger, and it's about time you let go of Sasuke."

"I let go of Sasuke years ago, and Lee... just no."

"Why not Lee? Give me one good reason," Ino demanded, flourishing her chopsticks like a weapon.

Sakura paused to pick up a dumpling of her own and savored in the taste. Squirming slightly under Ino's glare. Why not Lee? He was nice, sure, and clearly cared about her. But... everything about him. She shuddered as she pictured just holding hands with the eccentric, taijutsu specialist.

"I'm just not attracted to him, Ino, okay?"

Ino laughed. "I know he's a bit weird, but," her voice dropped to a whisper, "Tenten told me that he's amazing in bed. Their relationship lasted as long as it did because he'd keep her up all night with orgasm after orgasm."

"Ewe, what?" Sakura's eyebrow raised.

"Psshaw, ewe?" Ino said incredulously. "When's the last time you even had an orgasm, Forehead, you prude!."

Sakura's face flushed. Her mind wondered to earlier that morning in Kakashi's closet. She felt her pace quicken and her body become hot. None of this went unnoticed by her blonde companion.

Ino's face broke out in an excited smile. "What's this! Did something happen?"

Sakura averted her gaze, willing her body to calm down. "N-nothing, Pig." _Did she just stutter? Who was she, Hinata?_ "I was just shocked by how vulgar you are."

Ino eyed her suspiciously. "This isn't nothing, Sakura. That look, plus how spacey you've been. This is how you acted when Sasuke first came back. Did something happen between you two?" Her voice took on a jealous, dangerous edge.

Sakura blinked. Sometime's Ino was just too much. "No, I told you, Ino, I am not interested in him anymore. I can take the hint and grew out of that obsession years ago. He's more of a brother anyways."

Not yet satisfied, Ino continued pressing, "Then what is it? It HAS to be about a guy. There is no way you'd get this flustered if it was nothing."

"It-it's not about a guy," Sakura said, heat rushing to her face again. "Can you just drop it."

"It is! Oh my god, Sakura!" Ino nearly shrieked. "Who is it?"

"No one!"

"You have to tell me, this is so exciting for you! It's about time! Did you hook up with someone?"

"Shut it, Ino-pig!," The chopstick's in Sakura's hand snapped in two. "Leave it alone, okay?" Sakura didn't know what else to tell her friend. She couldn't tell her what had happened. No one could know that. It was just going to fade away and be forgotten. Ignored by both her and Kakashi, she hoped. She would just pretend like nothing happened. That that moment in the woods had not been the most exciting in her life. That earlier in the closet she had not felt arousal. That she had never seen her ex-teacher's back muscles taut with sexual tension.

Ino studied her friend curiously. She had never seen Sakura act this way. "Whoever this guy is, it must be pretty hot or really embarrassing for you to hide it like this," Ino said as she went back to stuffing her face. "BUT," she added, "the only way I'll drop this-this- travesty of friendship! is if you promise to come to the bar tonight."

Sakura sighed. "What?"

"You heard me! If you won't share things with your best friend in the whole world, then you have to promise to come out to see your friends for once! We are all meeting at the Rusty Kunai for drinks in celebration of Choji's good news." Ino exclaimed excitedly. "You HAVE to come."

The pink-haired medic laughed inwardly at the irony of Ino's statement. "Fine, as long as you never bring this up again." She said dryly, stabbing a dumpling with the broken end of her chopsticks.

* * *

><p>Kakashi didn't know why he thought going to the bar with Genma and Yamato was a good idea. Somewhere in his head he had thought that drowning himself in alcohol would help him remove himself from what had happened earlier that day. That being with male friends would pull him away from his sex-obsessed thoughts. Thoughts that wouldn't stop obsessing about his pink-haired, former student, now equal team-mate. Thoughts that couldn't stop picturing the look of desire in her eyes, the way she bit her lip and the smell of her hair. Kakashi just couldn't get Sakura out of his head, no matter how many times he told himself that what he was thinking was disgusting, was wrong, was totally off-limits.<p>

He had been wrong about his male friends offering up a distraction. As he sat there, drink number-so-many-he-forgot in hand, Genma prattled away about his latest escapade in Lightning Country.

"She was frenzied, I tell ya," Genma said in between mouthfuls of sake. "Just couldn't keep her dangerous little hands off of me. I swear the younger the Lightning Kunoichi the more they have to prove or something. She literally ripped the clothes off of me in the training ground." The man chuckled.

"How old was she again?" Yamato asked, a mixture of disgust and envy in his voice.

"Eighteen or so. Old enough." Genma laughed loudly.

"Do you even have an age limit?" Kakashi asked, downing another drink himself.

Genma feigned hurt. "Of course. There are limits to everyman, my dear Kakashi. For kunoichi the youngest I'll go is 15," Kakashi stared at the man in disgust. Yamato cringed and quickly took another drink. "Civilians its probably 17. Or a very convincing 16. Oldest is ... well as long as they are not too wrinkly." He winked at them both. "If they master that jutsu of Tsunade's then I guess there is no upper age limit." Kakashi and Yamato both groaned.

"Fifteen is just too young." Yamato stated blandly.

"Hey, I like to think that Kunoich are mature enough to make those decisions for themselves. If they choose to die for their country we call them heroic, so if they choose to go to bed with me..."

"We call them stupid." Kakashi finished.

Yamato chuckled.

Genma turned to Kakashi haughtily. "So every girl that graces your bed is a genius?"

Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow before stating simply, "Yes."

Yamato laughed. "When is the last time your bed saw a girl, sempai?"

Kakashi brought his cup of sake to his masked lips, savoring the burn of the liquid against his tongue. "This morning." When his adorable, ex-student was touching herself in his closet. He shifted in his chair.

"Oh, do tell, old man." Genma goaded. Kakashi looked at the man, hard, not needing to tell him that he was actually younger. The hair jokes never stopped. Kakashi chose not to reply.

"That embarrassing, huh? She must be pretty old and pretty lame if you won't even brag about it," Genma chuckled. "I guess not everyone is as graced as I am with the ability to seduce pretty young things."

"I am not a pedophile," Kakashi stated simply. _Keep telling yourself that. _

Genma feigned whacking Kakashi on the head.

"So? Mister all high and mighty, how old is your new toy?"

Kakashi shrugged, this topic was not helping. "I don't even know what her name was. She was probably in her early twenties. I met her at the bookshop this morning."

Genma snorted into his drink.

"That's almost as bad as Genma, Kakashi," Yamato said teasingly.

"This coming from a guy who can't get any," Kakashi retorted.

"Yea, Yamato, when's the last time you dipped your stick," Genma shouted. Kakashi and Yamato rolled their eyes.

Kakashi didn't hear Yamato's reply as he lost all ability to hear, think, and speak with the flash of pink hair across the bar. His eyes narrowed in on the source and confirmed that his ex-student was in the bar with a large group of friends her age. His pace quickened and he felt his face smile slightly. This was bad. This was very bad, he told himself. The right thing to do would be to get out of the bar as quickly as possible. Maybe even sign up for a long term away mission to separate himself from her.

Kakashi tried to pull his gaze away but couldn't. She hadn't noticed him yet. She was smiling softly at her friends, but looked kind of out of place. Sakura was seated between Ino and Naruto. Naruto had his arms all over a blushing Hinata while Ino and Sasuke kept not-so-subtly sharing small glances. Sakura looked sad and Kakashi felt a surge of jealousy at the fact that her sadness could be caused from her pining over the Uchiha.

Tearing his gaze away and telling himself to smarten up Kakashi brought his attention back to Genma and Yamato.

"Alright it's a bet then!" Genma said happily. "If either of you picks up a girl before me tonight I'll fill out your mission reports for a week."

"And if you win?" Yamato asked.

"If I win, the pair of you have to take on my assigned genin team to any of their D ranked missions." He said happily, finishing off another drink.

"No deal," Kakashi said dryly. "That's hardly a fair trade." And you need to leave. He started to get up from his stool.

"Fine, mission reports for two weeks and - "

"And you stay celibate for a month," Yamato added.

Genma stared at the man hard. "Two weeks of celibacy and you have a deal."

Kakashi paused and looked at the man, then around the bar. He should really leave before this got out of hand.

"OH! And," Genma started proudly. "Your conquest this evening can not be older than 25. And I've spotted myself quite the hot piece of pink." He began walking in the direction of the rookie nine but was stopped by both Yamato and Kakashi grabbing him by the arm.

"Off limits," they both said in unison.

"Tut tut boys, she's of age." He said, pulling himself away. "If I recall she's 20 now, and boy does she look like she needs it."

Kakashi glanced towards Sakura and made brief eye contact. He noted the flushing of her features before they both looked away. "You touch her and you lose it." He said to Genma's back. Genma waved him off and Kakashi was forced to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey there, friends! Again, I would like to thank you for all the wonderful comments. I'm trying not to rush things, and trying not to keep things moving too slowly. I myself would love more lemon but it should be coming soon. :D**

**As per usual, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D (I love it)**

* * *

><p>Sakura was uncomfortable to say the least. There was a reason she had stopped coming to their weekly events. It made her sad to admit it but she didn't find as much joy in hanging out with the Rookie Nine now that everyone had started to couple up. She was happy for everyone, she really was, but having constant weekly reminders of ones loneliness really took its toll on your sanity.<p>

Sakura was seated between Naruto and Ino. Naturally, seated next to Naruto was Hinata. Across the table from them were Shino and Kiba. Shikamaru and Choji were next to Ino while Sasuke and Tenten were seated across from them. Sakura noted that Sasuke had seated himself directly across from Ino, but close enough to Sakura and Naruto to refrain from being too suspicious. What was more curious was Tenten's distance from Kiba, given the bit of gossip Ino had shared at their lunch earlier.

The guys had pooled in to buy a bunch of bottles of sake, which now littered the table along with cups as everyone helped themselves. Choji had promptly ordered greasy food for the gang, but had ensured its placement directly in front of himself.

Sakura had to fight back a groan as she noticed Ino and Sasuke's attempt at subtle flirting. She didn't know who they thought they were fooling and was a little insulted that the pair would do that so close to her while being so adamant about their relationship remaining a secret.

Trying to distract herself, Sakura turned to Choji. "So, where is the lovely ... um..."

"Momori," Choji said, mouth full. "She's at home with my mom learning about clan stuff."

Sakura was about to ask why he wasn't there helping his fiancé when she was interrupted by Ino.

"When are you going to bring Temari around, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru grunted as an elbow came into contact with his ribs.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He stated lazily.

"Like hell you don't. You two have been dancing around this for the past three years!" Ino nearly yelled.

Sakura sighed as she was reminded, yet again, of the fact that she really was the only single one there - pretty much. She turned her attention to Naruto, hoping that the loud-mouth would provide sufficient distraction. Strangely, Naruto was quietly listening to Hinata and her teammates discuss something.

"I say go for it Shino, you can do a lot worse." Kiba stated.

Shino chose to remain quiet while Hinata looked at him with concern.

"I know what the clan-pressure can be like, Shino. Especially when they start arranging marriages, but it can't hurt to meet up with her. If you find someone," Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled softly, "that you just can't live without then it's worth it no matter how you met. Or the struggle if the clan doesn't approve."

Naruto leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Hinata's lips. Sakura wanted to rip her eyes out.

"Come on guys, what did we say about PDA," Kiba cried, knocking back a drink in the process.

"You're just jealous," Hinata said. Sakura quirked an eyebrow at her statement. Naruto's confidence must have rubbed off on the girl - she had become quite cheeky. 

Kiba rolled his eyes at his female teammate. Sakura watched as his glance strayed to Tenten's across the table, a sad look coming over his features, before they slid back and landed on her. They made brief eye-contact and Kiba gave her a wide mouthed smile.

"What do you say, Sakura-chan, how about we show them what real PDA is," he said flirtatiously.

As Sakura was about to retort her eyes caught sight of a shock of white hair at the other end of the bar. Her heart skipped a beat as Kakashi's eyes locked with hers. She felt her body heat rise and forced her eyes to Kiba, denying herself what she desperately wanted. She opened her mouth to say something but forgot what they had been talking about.

Kiba and Naruto were eyeing her curiously, as they had both expected her to lash out with a typical Sakura response. Kiba's smirk grew as he took the blush on her cheeks to mean that she was secretly harboring an attraction for him. Sakura, noting that both boys were now staring at her openly, opted to laugh awkwardly while downing her nearly untouched cup of sake. She moved to refill but on second thought opted to take a couple swigs directly from the bottle.

"Woah, Sakura," Naruto laughed, trying to grab the bottle from her hands. She pulled it out of his reach.

"If anyone can hold their liquor at this table, Naruto, it's me." She said stubbornly. It had been a while since she had been drunk, but as one of the top medics in the village and as the Legendary Tsunade's apprentice, her body was no stranger to the toxin and could handle it better than most Shinobi.

"Yea, let the pretty girl drink," said a smooth voice.

Most of the table looked up to see Genma Shiranui, drink in hand and senbon lazily hanging from his mouth, standing in front of an agitated looking Kakashi and an uncomfortable Yamato.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto said loudly. "Where did you go after training? You missed my big win."

"You didn't win, dobe." Sasuke said.

Naruto stood up from his spot at the table. "I clearly won, teme."

"If I recall correctly, Sakura and I won." Kakashi added lazily. Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at their sensei, incredulously. Sakura couldn't help her eyes from locking onto his form. Her chest was very tight and her mouth had gone dry. Kakashi had pulled out his copy of Icha Icha but Sakura could tell he wasn't really reading.

"Eh, what are you talking about," Naruto said, scratching his nose.

"Did either of you defeat members of our team?" Kakashi stated simply.

"Well, ya know... no" Naruto lowered himself back to his seat.

"Enough work talk," Genma said, pushing himself to their table. "How about I buy you a drink, ne?" He was leaning down to where Sakura was seated.

Sakura just stared back at him dumbfounded. She had no idea what was going on. Her eyes briefly flicked to Kakashi who was still resolutely glaring at his novel. Her eyes flicked back to Genma who was staring down at her, a flirtatious smile on his face.

"Ow!" Ino's elbow roughly connected with Sakura's ribs. "Pig?!"

Ino glared at her pointedly. "She'd love to! Come on Sakura!" Ino stood up simultaneously pulling and pushing Sakura toward the bar. "What's one drink gonna hurt. Besides it's Genma, he's always a good lay." She whispered in her friends ear before scampering off towards the bathroom. Sakura was speechless.

"What'll you have, then?" A voice uncomfortably close said. She turned slightly to see Genma leaning up against the bar, facing her. His eyes slowly glanced down her body appreciatively.

"Uh, just Sake I guess."

Genma waved the bartender down and Sakura's eyes glanced around the bar again. She couldn't refrain from searching for Kakashi. Maybe this would be a good thing. Maybe she could let loose some steam through Genma. Maybe that was all she needed. Sakura scanned the table she had come from, looking for the white-haired man. Hinata and Naruto were cuddling up pretty close now. Shino and Kiba had also come to the bar, probably to get away from the couple. Sasuke had disappeared and Sakura suspected both he and Ino would be gone for a while. Shikamaru had his head down on the table while choji continued to ram his mouth full of food. Sakura suppressed a laugh as she saw Yamato talking to Tenten. Tenten was leaning into him suggestively but Yamato just looked out of place.

Her search was cut short by Genma's hand wrapping around hers as he placed a small cup of sake in her hands. The bottle was next to them on the counter.

"Oh thanks," she stated dumbly. Genma brought his own cup to his lips and downed the drink in one swift motion. He gestured at her to do the same before filling up their cups again.

Sakura could feel the warmth of the alcohol settle in her limbs and felt herself relax more. "Trying to ply me with drinks, eh?" she said playfully.

Genma smiled haughtily at her, "You've discovered my evil plan." He moved closer again and leaned into her ear. "Is it working?"

She heard herself giggle in a manner she would later describe as grotesque. _Why was she acting this way?_

"Doubtful, Sakura is too smart for that." A low voice said behind her. Sakura felt a rush of electricity shoot down her spine at the familiar voice. She turned slightly and saw Kakashi casually leaning against the bar behind her, a glass of whisky in hand. _What was he doing?_

"Is your sensei always such a stick in the mud?" Genma asked, playfully. Sakura blushed as her memories drifted back to their moment in the woods together. She didn't know what to do. This situation was all new to her. She had had only one boyfriend since she realized Sasuke wasn't worth pining over. It had been on a long-term mission to Kirigakure, where she had been sent to help improve their medical corps as a sign of good faith after the war. She had volunteered to go in order to distance herself from her feelings with Sasuke.

They had actually met each other at the end of the war. She had been the one to heal a nasty wound on his back. What had attracted her to him was the fact that although he was strong, as he was the last remaining member of the 7 Ninja swordsman, he was also very shy and thoughtful. Chojuro had been doting and sensitive, which is what she needed at the time, and she would never regret their time together. However, he had never radiated raw sexual power like Kakashi had. He had never cornered her and made her blush as much as she had blushed today. He had never even looked at her like Genma currently was. These two men made her feel wanted in a way she had never known existed.

"Why don't you run along, old man, and let the young people play," Genma said sarcastically.

"Kakashi-sensei's not old!" Sakura said back, sipping at the sake in her hand.

She felt a playful pinch on her arm from Kakashi's direction. Heat seemed to emanate from the spot. Not good, she told herself. She was supposed to be distancing herself from him. Nothing good could come of it. There is no way that anything should ever happen between them, it was just too wrong. Her eyes scanned over to Genma. At least with him it's only morally questionable because of age. They had never worked together, he wasn't her constant superior and he had never been her teacher. If he could give her what she wanted, which right now seemed to be an explosive sexual experience, then why shouldn't she just go for it? He clearly wanted it to, if his eye gestures were any indication. The only problem was Kakashi. He was distracting her with his... sexiness. She felt herself smirk at the thought.

"Coulda' fooled me with that hair," Genma laughed, refilling his own cup again. She noted Kakashi setting his own cup down and motioning for another from the bartender. "What brings a smart girl like you out tonight anyways, Sakura." He pronounced every syllable in her name in a very charming way.

"Oh, Choji got engaged," she tried to sound cheerful.

"You don't sound too happy about that? Which one is Choji? Do I have anything to worry about?" Genma asked teasingly.

"No, I'm happy for them," she said, unable to make her voice reflect her statement. Genma leaned into her again and was about to place a hand on her cheek when another hand intercepted his and knocked it away.

"Genma," Kakashi said dangerously.

"What, you want her for yourself, _Sensei?"_ Genma asked, irritated. The reaction was instantaneous. Sakura blushed two shades darker than her hair, Kakashi's back had straightened as he backed away from the pair of them, not letting his eyes look at Sakura. Sakura was looking resolutely at the ground. Genma studied them both, shocked, before trying to hide the fact that he had noticed anything. Abruptly, Sakura made an excuse and headed to the bathroom, trying to laugh off her awkwardness in a cute way by telling Genma not to go anywhere.

Once out of sight, Genma studied Kakashi, eyebrow raised inquisitively. "What the hell was that?"

Kakashi glared back at the man. "What did I tell you earlier?" He grabbed his new drink from the bar, and pounded it back in one swift motion, agitation clear in his movements.

"What are you going to do about it? She's 20, she's of age and can make decisions for herself." Genma closed the distance between them. "Besides, she clearly wants it hard."

Kakashi roughly grabbed Genma's flak jacket. "She's a child. You touch her... you hurt her... you won't be able to fuck anything for a long, long time." He growled.

Genma lightly brushed the Copy-nin's hands away from him. He grinned perversely which confused Kakashi.

"A child!?" An angry voice said behind him.

Kakashi turned to see a very angry Sakura glaring at him. "I thought you were in the bathroom?"

"Yea, well, it's hard to go to the bathroom when Ino and Sasuke are fucking in it." Sakura closed the distance between them, poking her former sensei hard in the chest. "I'll have you know, _Sensei,_ I am not a fucking child. And I would kindly appreciate it, if you minded your own god damn business."

Kakashi was too stunned to speak or act as he watched Sakura grab Genma roughly by the wrist and pull him out of the bar. Kakashi's chest throbbed painfully from Sakura's subconscious chakra infused poking.

Kakashi was suspended in a dichotomous state of being. He wanted Sakura, selfishly, to himself. He wanted to ruin her for other men. He didn't want other men to touch her. But he also wanted to cherish her as his student, as his pseudo-daughter, as the precious, innocent and caring team-mate that he'd grown so fond of over the years. Either way, he knew that what was most important to him at this moment was separating Sakura from Genma. No matter what his feelings were, he was going to make sure Sakura was never defiled by that man. Sure, Genma was a good friend of his, but Sakura was way too good for him. Way too good to be another notch on his bedpost.

Kakashi ignored the part of him that said she was going to be tied to his bedpost instead.

He walked out of the bar after the two Shinobi, ignoring the surreptitious glances of the younger ninja as he walked by. Hell bent on preventing his young team-mate from being taken advantage of by an older, sex-obsessed man... _that wasn't him. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

**Super short update guys, but it serves its purpose.**

**I'm really happy with the reception of this piece. I don't want it to get too... Sakura-centric? Meaning that I don't want it to become some harem-fic. I likely won't add too much in terms of ... love triangles, or quadrants, or anything of that nature. I just wanted to explore the idea that Sakura is undergoing somewhat of a confusing sexual awakening... that emphasizes my own personal teacher-taboo fetish.**

**I'll try to get this updated again by the end of next week. Creativity has grabbed me at the moment, and the reviews keep me motivated, but weekend fun always slows me down with distractions :)**

**Anyways, Enjoy! And as always, Review my love flowers of youth :P**

* * *

><p>Sakura came to an abrupt halt a few blocks away from the bar, huffing angrily. "I can't believe he'd say that, asshole." A child?! Is that what he really thought of her? After all these years she thought she had finally proven herself to him. How could he think that, especially after training earlier. Had he just been messing with her? She sighed angrily. This night was messed up and she regretted coming out. She hated most of her friends right now. Especially Ino.<p>

It had been a shock, to say the least, to see Ino and Sasuke fucking in the bathroom. Sure, she was long over Sasuke, but it still wasn't a pleasant feeling to see the man she had longed for embracing her best friend like that. They had been... tender. Not at all what she thought their relationship was. Sakura had just assumed the pair were just fucking... but Sasuke had been looking at Ino in a way Sasuke had never seen him look at another person.

She could feel tears burning behind her eyes. No, she thought to herself, you are not going to cry over him anymore.

"Aww, don't be upset," Genma whispered in her ear. She had forgotten that she had dragged him out with her. He moved in and pulled her into an embrace, brushing her hair lightly. "He's just being protective, Yamato would have given me the same speech."

Sakura didn't know how to react. It was late at night and the streets were empty. She had never really spoken to Genma before. She had seen him around, mostly at bars with other women, and knew that Ino had had a run in with him a couple times. He wasn't bad looking, and was known for his womanizing ways, but there had to be a reason women fell for it? Sakura shifted her head to look up at the older man, hoping to gauge what was going on.

She was taken aback as his lips met hers. _Had she given him an opening? Is this how these things happened?_ Sakura wasn't sure what to do so just went with his motions. As she began to respond she felt him smirk into her lips and push her backwards. Her back hit the cold wall of a building as his hands began to explore.

It felt nice. Just nice. There was something lacking that Sakura couldn't really put her finger on. He was a good kisser, that was for sure, and her body was definitely responding. There just wasn't the heat she had felt earlier with Kakashi. Maybe it was the atmosphere? Maybe it was the fact that he had taken advantage of her vulnerability. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and she gasped slightly in surprise. Genma's hand secured itself at the base of her neck while his other hand slid down her curves and cupped her ass. He gave a rough squeeze as he pushed his knees between her legs, pushing himself between them while simultaneously pushing her up against the wall.

Things were moving far faster than she thought they would. She had expected him to make an excuse to get her alone in his apartment or hers. Then there would be some awkward kissing, or innuendo. She hadn't expected him to push her against a wall and take so much control. She had never been this far out of control before. She knew that a part of her liked it because it made her feel desired but there was just something missing. Something wrong.

Genma's lips left her own as he began lightly kissing her down her chin to her neck. She felt his hands slide up her thighs, to the top of her shorts. _Was he actually going to try that right here in the street?_

"W-wait, Genma, slow down." She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him off.

"I can't, you're too hot," He smiled at her, and pressed himself more fully against her. She felt his hardness brush against her inner thigh, and a jolt of anxiety ran through her system. Genma didn't wait for her to reply and lifted her up from the ground, balancing her against the wall and supporting her weight with his hips.

"Hey- I said-" Sakura was cut off by his lips roughly crashing into hers again. Just as she was readying her chakra to punch him off her they were interrupted.

"Genma, what the hell do you think you are doing to my student?!" said a familiar, angry female voice.

Genma froze. He turned to look for the source of the voice and abruptly pulled away from Sakura.

"Lady Tsunade!.. um," Genma smiled nervously.

"Did she not tell you to slow down?" Tsunade angrily walked towards him, heels clacking angrily in the silence of the night.

Sakura felt her face grow red in embarrassment.

"Uh, well, you see..." Genma backed away form the angry Hokage.

"If I ever," she closed the distance between the two of them again, "If you so much as look at her in a sexual way, if I even hear of you making a comment about her, I will rip off your balls do you hear me!?"

"Shishou!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

Tsunade turned to her pink-haired apprentice. "And YOU! What do you think you are doing out here in the middle of the night," she moved closer to the girl and sniffed her, "Reeking of Sake, with this disgusting specimen of a man?"

Sakura shut her mouth pretty quickly and looked down at the ground. "Sorry, Shishou."

"Not sorry, Sakura." Tsunade said more tenderly. "It was stupid. You know better than that. You're a better girl than that."

Tsunade turned back around to yell at Genma again but the senbon user was nowhere to be seen. "That coward."

Tsunade turned back to her student who was staring shamefully at the ground. "Come girl, I'll walk you home." Sakura nodded.

As they began to walk down the streets Tsunade continued to study her young student. "What's gotten into you tonight, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed. "I dunno, my lady." She bit back the tears that burned behind her eyes. "Just feels like everyone has something exciting going on in their love lives but me. I just wanted to feel wanted...I guess."

"Hn," Tsunade said, waiting for the girl to continue.

Sakura laughed sadly. "I walked in on Ino and Sasuke in the bar earlier. I know they've been trying to hide what's going on for my sake, which is silly. But, still... seeing them was a shock. I'm over him.. I really am. But he was being so tender with her. I just didn't think he would ever look ay anyone like that..." She brought a finger up to her face to wipe away a silent tear. "I just can't seem to find the tenderness or the passion..."

"Passion?"

Sakura's face burned with embarrassment. "You know... you saw how Genma was. That ... I saw Kakashi with a woman too." She finished.

Tsunade laughed awkwardly, which was out of character for the older woman. Sakura looked up at her inquisitively. Tsunade, seeming to gather her wits, said. "Well... what exactly did you see?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she stared back down at the ground. "Shishou!"

She felt a slap on her back. "Oh come on girl, it's only natural! Sex is a part of life, I know I didn't train you to be a prude about these things!"

Sakura nodded but remained silent.

"Is that what made you go to Genma tonight?" Tsunade probed.

Sakura nodded again. "Maybe..." she said awkwardly.

"There's no sense in getting embarrassed! Sexual curiosity is perfectly healthy, and you need to treat yourself every once and awhile." Tsunade added with a wink, Sakura shrank into herself. This was worse than the talk she had with her parents when she was younger. Worse than the rape lecture from Shizune when she was 13.

"Just not with Genma. I'm not going to be happy if I have to treat you for a venereal disease." Tsunade stopped walking as they had reached Sakura's apartment building.

Sakura moved in and gave the Hokage a rare hug. Tsunade stiffened at first before patting the girl lightly on the head. "Get to bed, and wash yourself you stink!"

Sakura laughed and entered the building. Tsunade watched her, a small smirk on her face. The Hokage started walking, a triumphant smile splayed across her features. Anyone watching would note that Tsunade wasn't walking with her usual powerful gait, but more of a lazy slouch. Luckily no one was watching, for if they had they would have seen Tsunade enter an alley way, a small puff of smoke, and the white-haired copy-nin emerge. If anyone had seen him he surely would have been arrested for it was a punishable crime to impersonate the Hokage.

Kakashi smiled victoriously to himself. Sometimes he surprised even himself with his ingenuity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Sorry for how long it's been! Got super busy, so I decided to update with a shorter one than usual. Tease Tease Tease :) I also have yet to fully edit this so sorry for any mild spelling/grammar issues. It will be edited fully in the next few days (just wanted to get it out finally as it was half done two weeks ago).**

**As per usual, please review my lovelies :D**

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke to the soft sound of a bird tapping on her window. She sighed lazily as she rolled over in her bed and gave an irritated glance to the bird. The sun had barely risen and Tsunade had sent her a summons. She knew she had been out late. Sakura angrily pulled herself out of bed, wondering if her mentor was punishing her for her poor life choices. Her head pounded and her eyes ached from the light. It had been a while since she felt the effects of a hangover.<p>

Not wanting to make the temperamental woman wait, Sakura rushed through her morning routine and made her way to the Hokage Tower.

As she approached the Hokage's office Sakura felt her stomach coil with nerves. If this was a mission summons she prayed that the two men from last night were not going with her. Hopefully Tsunade knew that she needed space from her former Sensei and wouldn't subject her to a mission with Genma.

She sighed with relief as she entered, Hinata and Naruto were calmly, or not so calmly in Naruto's case, waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. The pair looked as tired as she felt, likely due to their own adventures from the previous night.

"You look like shit, Sakura," Tsunade said bluntly. Sakura's cheeks blushed.

"Well, I didn't get much sleep Shishou..." Sakura replied as politely as possible. Did this woman not know what time they had been together last night?

"Oh? Exciting night then?" Tsunade smiled. "Get up to anything good?"

Sakura just stared at her, confused.

"Did you really leave with Genma last night?" Naruto asked, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Genma?! That manwhore?" Tsunade laughed loudly. "Sakura, I never pegged you for the type."

Sakura's mouth opened, slightly, in shock. What was going on? Tsunade had been there last night to pull Genma off of her, hadn't she? Had her mentor been black out drunk... she had been acting a little different than usual. Both Naruto and Hinata were looking at Sakura curiously.

"Shishou?" Sakura asked, confused. "You were there last night?"

Tsuande looked back at the young, pink haired girl. "What are you talking about? I was here doing that lazy-ass ninja's paperwork that he had been hoarding till early this morning!" She rifled around her desk for a scroll. "How drunk were you last night, Sakura? And where is he I summoned him hours before you three!"

Sakura's heart dipped. She was clearly referring to Kakashi. She wasn't going insane, was she? Tsunade had been there last night, right? She had shown up just after she left the bar with Genma...

"I swear if he doesn't show up soon I will burn all his books!" Just as she finished her sentence, the window to the Hokage's office opened and Kakashi casually crawled in.

The notoriously late man scratched the back of his head, awkwardly, as he met the gaze of the Hokage.

"An old shopkeeper got her shoes stuck in a bush, and you can't expect me to just walk on by and not help, but she insisted I come in for tea to meet her young granddaughter -"

"Shove it!" Tsunade nearly yelled. "Just take this scroll. Kakashi is mission leader, Naruto and Hinata are undercover for this one. They will be posing as a newlywed couple staying at the Inn that you two," she pointed at Kakashi and Sakura, "Have been hired to add extra muscle. There is something fishy going on there and I want some more eyes on the area. They requested high ranking Shinobi as added protection but our intel has hinted that more illegal activity is going on from within the Inn itself."

"You have the morning to prepare, keep me updated on the progress and used better judgment to decide what to do if I don't reply in time."

With that they were dismissed from her office. They agreed to meet at the gates in 2 hours, which meant 3 for Kakashi. Sakura's stomach was in knots as she went over the confusing events of the night before in her mind. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Kakashi's lazy form as they both ended up leaving the Hokage Tower the same way. She hoped he wasn't going to try to talk to her. She was still a little peeved about his comment from the bar, but, more predominantly, she was anxious about the things that had happened in the forest. Despite her anger towards her former teacher, she couldn't help but feel the same magnetic attraction and arousal as she had the day before.

She had hoped that it would go away. She knew that she should ignore it, push it away, and forget that it had happened. Forget what she saw in his apartment, forget the way he had made her feel during training. The only problem with forgetting, was that it made her all too aware of how lonely she really was.

"Sakura?" A voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"Hmm?" She said, turning towards the sound. Her stomach clenched as she realized it was the Copy-nin.

Kakashi was eyeing her lazily, but she could tell her was tense. "We should probably discuss -"

Sakura waved her hand at him, "No need, Sensei," she forced a smile on her face that she hoped was hiding her inner turmoil.

"Sakura," Kakashi continued. Sakura felt her heart fall. He was going to reject her, she knew it. Even though she knew he was right to, it still hurt. They shouldn't, couldn't and can't be together. Still, she couldn't help but be disappointed.

"I'm sorry about what you heard.. but it was out of context." Kakashi said. Sakura stared back at him, confused.

"What?"

"With Genma?" He added, eyebrow raised. "I was... he was..."

Sakura's eyes widened. Was Kakashi-sensei stumbling over his words?

Kakashi sighed, taking a step closer to her. "I didn't want him to touch you."

Sakura's mouth opened, but no sound came out. She continued to stare at him, mildly speechless, and her former Sensei continued to close the distance between them. "Kakashi-sen-"

His hand cupped her cheek and a finger stopped her from speaking. "He didn't touch you, right?" His voice was low, and his eyes were dark. Butterflies swirled around in Sakura's stomach and she felt her face grow hot.

"Ah- n-no.." she looked down at the ground. "We were interrupted." Her brow furrowed in confusion as she thought about the night before. Confusion still present as her Shishou seemed completely unaware of helping out her apprentice the night before.

Sakura felt Kakashi move in even closer to her, subtly pushing her against the nearest wall. Her eyes scanned around to see if anyone was watching but they were alone in the entrance-way of the Hokage tower.

Sakura could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she hesitatingly brought her gaze up to Kakashi's. His one visible eye was gazing down at her lips, clouded. He pushed into her more and her breath hitched. His head slowly lowered down to hers. Her eyes widened,_ is he going to kiss me? _She wanted him to kiss her. She felt her body continue to grow hot as she was caught between Kakashi's body and the wall. Just as she thought his face would make contact with hers, he turned and leaned into her neck. He inhaled sharply.

"Good," he whispered into her ear. She felt moistened cloth rub against her neck as he placed a few soft kisses. Warmth began to pool in her groin. She felt his chest as he chuckled against her before his body disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Her mouth lay slightly agape, hands roughly clutching the wall behind her. Her mind stumbled through what had just occurred. She had been so sure he was going to be logical, reject what had happened and attempt to sweep it under the rug. Had he been jealous last night?

Her eyes widened in shock again. Last night, Lady Tsunade had stopped them but today said she hadn't. Last night Kakashi had been worked up about Genma. Last night... she couldn't help but snort. Yes she was mortified. Yes she was embarrassed. Yes she was super pissed at Kakashi for interrupting. But the whole situation was still funny. And it gave her something to blackmail her former sensei with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I'm back! Getting to the good stuff soooon! Sorry for the delay. Life, you know?**

**Reviews Reviews Reviews! Please :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"How can Kaka-sensei be late twice in one day," whined Naruto.<p>

The three young ninja were waiting as patiently as possible at the gates of the village. Naruto's leg shook eagerly as the excitable young man's patience began to wear down. Hinata stood happily beside him, a soft smile on her lips, acting as if the wait didn't bother her at all. Sakura, however, stood next to the couple despondently, her confidence from earlier replaced with confusion, nervousness, and self-doubt. Her and Kakashi had clearly crossed a line, or blurred some boundaries that could never be unblurred. Even if nothing ever progressed between them she would never be able to see her former teacher with the same child-like reverence.

Sakura didn't know if she even wanted any of this. Her body ached for it, yes, but it was a stupid move. Never in her whole life had she ever done something as stupid. Her obsession with Sasuke had made more sense then this. Before, the thought of Kakashi rejecting her had made her heart break but the idea that Kakashi could actually want her, that he did want her, that he wanted to do all those deliciously, naughty things she had dreamt about to her, had her realizing what a bad idea it all really was. Not just bad - horrible. _It was a horrible idea, _she said resolutely in her head. _Surely, Kakashi-sensei would have come to the same conclusion by now. There's no way she would ever .. fuck him. Just no way. _

"Sakura-chan, why is your face so red?" Naruto asked, stepping closer.

"Eh?" Sakura turned to look at Naruto.

"Your face, ya know? It's as red as Hinata's used to get when I'd get too close," Naruto's eyes went wide. "EH! Sakura, who are you thinking-"

A swift fist to the top of the head and Naruto lay in a Naruto-sized crater in the ground. "Ow, Sakura-chan- what did I say?"

Hinata giggled as she bent down to help Naruto up. "Don't push it." Naruto just stared back at her in confusion.

"Sakura, what did I say about damaging team-mates on missions?"

"You're LATE!" yelled all three young ninja's simultaneously.

Kakashi's hand scratched the back of his head. "Well - you see -"

"Save it. Let's get going." Sakura said, heart hammering in her chest. She didn't think she could handle hearing his voice anymore. Even if it was just recounting another one of his lame excuses. Her mind finally settled on the number one reason why her and Kakashi could never, ever, be a thing. When their lives, and the lives of their teammates were in each-others hands they couldn't afford to be distracted. Her heart was hammering just from hearing him chastise her. There was nothing seductive about what he had said but she wanted him to do it again. She wanted him to pay attention to only her. She wanted him to teach her everything he knew, punish her when she didn't do it right, and praise her again, and again. Heat rose to her cheeks again and she knew she was done for.

* * *

><p>The trip to their destination was uneventful. Kakashi, Sakura and Hinata travelled in relative silence while Naruto loudly barked about the need for an exciting mission before Kakashi told him to act like a ninja and be silent. Sakura was resolutely silent the entire trip, and Kakashi knew not to push her. He wasn't sure how things had progressed to this point, or why. Two days ago everything had been how it should be. His personal life was a mystery to most, and his relationships with his former students were platonic, at best.<p>

His actions the past few days had been deplorable, as well. Had he really succumbed to the same level as Genma? Sure, he rarely turned down a night, afternoon, or quickie in the bathroom with a young Kunoichi but that was before they had become the same age as someone he had practically raised. Or.. watched grow up under someone else. Her eyes, and face.. had been so receptive earlier. The way she practically purred under his touch. He knew she was mostly inexperienced. Knew that he could would have the time of his life breaking her in. And that disgusted him.

He should just leave her alone. And by the way she was ignoring him it was obvious that she had come to a similar conclusion. A huge part of him was disappointed but that was quickly squashed by his rational, adult side. The side that saw her crying her eyes out over her teenage crush. The side that had helped her with her period problems when she was young. She really had been like a daughter to him.

_But she's not your daughter. _

He shook his head vigorously. Attempting to kill that thought before he could take hold again. Before it could encourage him to act on instinct rather than rational thought. Sakura deserved better than what he could give her. He would just break her.

_Other guys would break her too. _

His stomach churned uncomfortably. His eyes glanced toward the pink hair teammate to his right. Her brows were furrowed in concentration - hinting that she was deep in thought. They would be reaching the crossroads of their journey soon. Hinata and Naruto would need to get into their disguises and approach the Inn separately. Soon he and Sakura would be alone. They would need to have a discussion about the occurrences of the past few days. They would both need to step back, and try to reclaim the relationship they had before. He would apologize for treating her the way he had, for interrupting her and Genma, for not stopping this earlier, for not being the responsible man he should be. He knew better.

He raised a hand and motioned for the group to stop. Hinata and Naruto said their goodbyes and made their way to change and approach the Inn from a different direction. Kakashi and Sakura stood a part, hidden in the canopies of the large forest that surrounded them. The awkwardness was palpable but Kakashi couldn't tell if that was because Sakura was sexually awkward or didn't want to deal with the situation awkward. His eyes glanced her features. She was chewing on her bottom lip, and ringing her hands like how she used to before gearing up the nerve to talk to Sasuke. He hadn't seen her act that way around anyone in years.

"Sakura-"

"Sensei-"

They both stopped, and looked at the other. Waiting for the stronger of them to begin talking.

He didn't know how to do this. How to repair a relationship like this. He didn't have too many female friends. At least none that had expressed anysort of attraction to him. Besides Rin... and he had not handled that well.

Kakashi sighed and ruffled a hand through his hair. This was awkward. "Listen, about earlier..." he trailed off.

"It was stupid wasn't it?" Sakura said softly. "I don't know what we were thinking." Her eyes were staring resolutely at the ground.

"I know what I was thinking." Kakashi with a chuckle at the look of incredulity on Sakura's face. "Like it or not our relationship has changed, Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "But anything ... like that... would be... unwise," she struggled to find the words.

Kakashi wasn't sure how to reply. He agreed wholeheartedly. It was something they could never and should never do. But that didn't stop every fiber of his being from wanting to jump her right then and there. He just wanted to ensure that the air was cleared between them. That this wouldn't affect what their relationship had been before, at least not too much.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura," he said with his customary eye-crinkle, closing the distance in order to ruffle her hair as casually as possible. She glared up at him. "You saw some things, did some things, I did some things. We are both adults. Let's just put this behind us." He pulled his hand off of her hair. Her soft, strawberry smelling hair.

"I dunno, Sensei." Sakura said, a playful smile on her lips. Kakashi's one visible eyebrow raised curiously. His heart skipped a beat at the look of mischief on her face and he hoped his self control managed to fight off his libido. "Or should I say, Lady Hokage?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm sure, Sensei." She punched him lightly on the arm.

Kakashi hung his head dejectedly. "You could at least stop calling me Sensei... it makes me feel so old," he whined.

Sakura giggled. The sound was music to his ears. The atmosphere between them no longer felt tense, but the dynamic of their relationship had definitely changed. Kakashi wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing. So long as he refrained from acting on his baser urges everything should be fine. Sakura was off limits for him. She was meant for someone else, no matter how much his libido wanted to tell him otherwise.

"So are we all good then?" he asked.

Sakura pretended to consider for a moment. "I suppose so. Just promise you'll treat me like an adult now, okay.. Kakashi?"

"I've always treated you like an adult." he stated simply.

Sakura scoffed at him. "You blatantly called me a child last night." She poked him hard in the chest. Kakashi absentmindedly rubbed the spot as he took a step back from her. She smelt way too good and looked way too cute when she was angry.

"That was to make sure that Genma didn't defile you!"

Sakura eyed him dangerously. "Let's get something clear, sene- Kakashi." He loved the way she said his name. "Maybe I wanted to be defiled, hn? Maybe that was my intention. Did you think of that? No. Of course not. And you didn't seem to mind when you were the one who might be doing the defiling, eh?"

Kakashi stared back at her, his mouth slightly agape. "Genma is different. He's... well... the things he does... you deserve something better than that. To be more than just a notch on someone's bedpost."

"Maybe he was going to be a notch on my bedpost! And how is he any different than you? Can you honestly tell me that woman you had in your room was anything other than a mindless fuck?"

"Uh, well, you see, Sakura..."

"No, I don't see. I am no different than that woman, Kakashi. Sometimes I need ... things. Like.. mind blowing orgasms. And if I want to search out Genma for it, it's none of your god-damned business. Okay?!"

She turned abruptly and began to walk towards their destination again. Kakashi smirked behind her as she walked. Eyes following the every movement of her ass before he settled on a way to relieve the tension. He knew their relationship was forever changed. Likely to stay in a flirty-adult stage so long as neither of them acted on any of their desires. It was dangerous for them yes, but it was better than the awkwardness that he had anticipated.

"So, what you're saying is you want the mind blowing orgasm I clearly gave that girl, ne?" he chuckled.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked back at him, mouth hanging open. "W-what?"

He lazily followed after her. "All you have to do is ask."

"Kakashi!"

He laughed, and couldn't help but notice the look of mirth in her eyes. _Good, at least this isn't awkward. _He was proud of her, he really was. She had grown up a lot without his help. She was likely more mature than he was now. This new dynamic to their relationship would be good for them, likely. So long as he kept it in his pants.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey there, again! Hope you guys are liking where this is headed. It's definitely starting to pick up again. :D**

**I'm really happy with the reviews. And I am reading, and re-reading them all to keep me motivated. So, as always, Review PLEASE! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Inn, as Lady Tsunade had so called it, was not what they were expecting. It could more accurately be described as a giant, x-rated bath house. Everything in the facility was ornate. All the decorations were elaborate, and expensive. The walls themselves were gilded. Demure women in full Kimono greeted them upon arrival, hurrying forward to try and relieve their guests of their belongings and change out their shoes.<p>

The bath-house was massive. Sakura had never seen anything quite like it. It was far larger than the old Hokage Tower and was a mix between traditional bath-house and modern spa. As they were led through to the office of the owner they passed cute courtyards, small gardens, a teahouse, and many couples cuddling up beneath the cherry-blossom trees that seemed to line the entire hotel. This mission was turning out to be weird, to say the least.

They soon came to a pair of large ornate mahogany doors with two rough looking men stationed out front. The woman who had guided Kakashi and Sakura quickly walked up and whispered in one of their ears before falling back behind them.

"You the Konoha-nin?" the older of the two asked. He was a very large man with lightly graying auburn hair. His face was scarred and held himself like a true warrior. There was a sword attached to his hip that he now played with as he eyed Kakashi up and down, seeming to ignore Sakura as a threat. The other man was significantly younger, and rather than ignore Sakura completely seemed fixated on her instead.

He was not as rough as his older companion. Sakura would even go as far as to say he had roguish good looks. He wasn't effeminate, or pretty-handsome, but was clearly a man. The stubble on his face denoted a lack of shaving for a few weeks, but it was far from unkempt. His hair was the messy-bedhead look that so many failed to make look natural. All in all, Sakura saw one thing and one thing only. A deadly trained, playboy, with a devilish grin.

"You're the Hokage's apprentice, ain't ya?" the younger of the two said. Sakura tried not to let her shock show, after all how many kunoichi had pink hair? She simply nodded back at the man.

"Takeo!" the older man said gruffly. His gaze never left the Copy-nins. "Answer."

Sakura glanced over at her partner who was lazily staring back at the man in front of her. Sakura knew better than to think that he wasn't taking the situation seriously. Kakashi was just playing the man before them, and didn't take well to receiving orders from random mercenaries.

"We don't like to keep our employers waiting." Kakashi said lazily.

"Shigeo! Let them in." A booming voice from behind the door commanded. Shigeo paused, and continued to stare down at Kakashi before moving to the side and opening the large doors behind him.

Sakura and Kakashi walked into the room. It was a large office with walls of bookshelves, a couple ornate couches and lounge chairs, and a small bar. Behind the large desk in the center of the room was a large man seated on a high-backed chair. Next to him stood a gorgeous, shrewd looking woman who eyed the pair up with disdain as they entered.

"Welcome, Konoha-nin, to my wonderful establishment." The portly man behind the desk said, rubbing his chubby hands together. "This is Yoshino, she manages all the servant girls. You've already met Shigeo and Takeo. I trust your journey was uneventful?"

Kakashi simply nodded, almost imperceptibly, at the mans question.

"My name is Sadao Takahishi, the benefactor of this humble Inn." Sadao stood up from his chair and made his way to the small bar in the corner. He poured three glasses of amber coloured liquid, passed two to Sakura and Kakashi respectively, and seated himself on one of the couches with his own. He motioned for the Shinobi to take a seat. Sakura immediately probed the drink in her hand with her chakra, searching for any poisons or hidden elements before taking a drink. Kakashi waited for Sakura to drink first, knowing that she would search the alcohol for any hidden substances.

Sakura noticed that the shrewd woman, Yoshino, had never left her position next to the desk and continued to glare at them both. Sakura had an instant dislike for the woman. Sadao grinned at them happily, eyeing them both up in turn. Paying particular attention to Sakura's assets. Sakura suppressed the urge to glare at the man and managed to keep her face blank.

"You both don't seem like... much. Considering the price I paid."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, and opened her mouth to retort but Kakashi was faster. "I hope you don't mean to imply that the Hokage's Apprentice doesn't seem like much. I'm sure her reputation has reached even out to a country hotel like this."

Sakura blushed from the compliment. Sadao's eye twitched for a moment before his fake smile stretched back across his face again. "Of course, no insult implied. Now, on to business." He took a particularly large swig of his whisky and wiped his forehead briefly. "Lately, some of our servant girls have been getting harassed by customers. To the point that they have been injured, and a few of them have left before they completed the duration of their contracts."

"Why not just ban those customers from coming here?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, well," Sadao's eyes briefly shifted to Yoshino. "It's not any one instance from any particular customer. Just some, er, clients that get too rowdy in certain situations. Ultimately we rely on them for our main source of business, a part from the couples who come for a unique get-a-way. We don't want to deter some of our eccentric patrons but rather want to ensure the staff that they are safe. We just, um, wanted to have the presence of strong Shinobi here while we recruit a more, er, permanent solution."

"So we are supposed to just stand around?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Hmm, yes. In places where you are easily visible for the employees. Just to make them feel safer for now. You can get started in the morning, and Takeo will show you to your room."

* * *

><p>"The nerve of that guy!" Sakura angrily slammed the bathroom door behind her as she reentered the room.<p>

"Hmm?" Kakashi barely looked up from the book he currently had his nose in.

"That slime-ball. Absolutely disgusting. Suggesting _that_. To a _Kunoichi_!" Sakura roughly pulled the top drawer of a dresser open and began shoving clothes in. "I should have broke his damn hand."

"I'm rather glad you didn't."

"Pshaw. You could have stopped him at the very least, _Captain_." Sakura began unloading medical supplies into a different drawer. "His hands. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that. Why didn't you stop him!? What he whispered in my ear was bad enough but his hand!" She let out a disgusted grunt.

Kakashi looked up from his book, and idly watched Sakura empty out the rest of her bag into the last remaining drawer in the dresser before turning, with a huff, to stare back at him. "And risk your wrath after that lecture about you being an adult? Nuh uh." He looked back down and pretended to continue reading.

In all honesty it had taken every fiber of his being not to rip the mercenaries hand off. Kakashi had seen it coming the moment they began their trek to their room. Takeo had walked too closely, been too friendly, and eyed her up too intimately. But Kakashi knew it was better for them in the long run if Sakura could manipulate Takeo and prayed that she didn't lash out in her typical fashion when the man's hand moved in for what Takeo thought was a subtle grab.

"So, being an adult means that I have to be groped by random men without any help?"

Kakashi's eyes glanced at her from the pages of his novel. She was now seated at the end of her bed on the far side of the room. The room they had been given was nothing special. A small, 2 bed and 1 bath with a window that overlooked a small courtyard. They were close to the servants wing which served the purpose of their mission. The room was decorated modestly - a stark contrast to the rest of the hotel. Sakura looked anxious. One leg crossed underneath her, and her hands twisted in her lap. Her mood swings had always fascinated Kakashi, especially lately. She could be fearsome one minute, shy the next and a minx when you turned back around. She was unpredictable and being with her was never boring.

"You told me to stay out of it earlier. How am I to know who you want to defile you? Maybe he was going to give you a mind-blowing orgasm?" His mouth twitched into a grin that Sakura, thankfully, was unable to see.

Sakura's cheeks darkened at the reference. "I think it's pretty obvious that Takeo would be incapable of doing that."

Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow at the young pink-haired girl. He set his book down beside him and moved to the corner of his bed closest to where Sakura was seated. "Don't judge a book by it's cover, Sakura." He said lowly. "I thought you would have learnt that by now, hn?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her former sensei. "Who are you referring to? You?" Sakura laughed. "I'm sorry, Kakashi, but I'd say that the cover fits you."

His gaze darkened as he watched Sakura from hooded eyelids. "I look like a man that can give mind-blowing orgasms?"

To his surprise instead of a chastising slap, or an embarrassed exclamation of his name, Sakura laughed loudly with only the subtlest hint of peach to her cheeks. "In a way, I guess. More that your choice of literature tells others that you have a kinky side. That you're a pervert. That you love -"

"I get it." He said with a chuckle. He knew this conversation was going in the wrong direction. Their dynamic had definitely changed, but at least it wasn't awkward anymore. The only problem was this type of, well, blatant flirting had the potential to lead him back down the path he was so adamantly against. Kakashi rose from the bed, deciding to take a very cold shower instead. As he walked past Sakura his nose couldn't help but revel in her scent. His heart skipped a beat as he realized that underneath the smell of strawberries and shampoo was the smallest hint of her arousal. Even just talking about this with him had started to turn her on. Even more of a reason for him to get into the shower. An ice-cold shower.

His body, and mouth, had other ideas it seemed as he bent down right by her ear in a quick languid movement. He heard her breath catch in her throat. "All of that's true, of course." He didn't know why he was doing this to himself, it was torture but he just couldn't help it. He made sure that his breath fanned her neck slightly, and watched her body shiver.

"You," he chuckled lowly, "look like a woman who likes it hard." He pulled himself upright, gathering his resolve before he let his libido get the better of him, again, and forced himself into the bathroom without so much as a backwards glance. The spiking scent of her arousal followed him as he walked and he knew, had he not been sporting his mask, she would have witnessed the biggest shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

As it was, she was too distracted by his smell, and the way just his voice made her feel, to really register what he had said before he was already locked away in the bathroom. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and an aching throb at began deep in her core. Sakura flopped backwards onto the bed and glanced towards the bathroom door. _This was going to be a long mission_. She couldn't help the smile that lay on her features, or the butterflies that fluttered around madly in her chest. Her face scrunched up in concentration as she took a few deep breaths. Willing her heart to slow down. Even after their discussion, after they had both agreed that it was a horrible idea, she still couldn't stop her body from reacting this way. She really needed to get laid, soon. To get her mind on someone that wasn't absolutely off limits.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Here you go guys! I'm really happy you all like it! **

**This chapter went.. yea you'll see. Haha.**

**As Always, Review Please! :D**

* * *

><p>Kakashi was in the shower for what felt like a lifetime. In that time Sakura had remembered that they were on a mission. Despite their discussion earlier, Kakashi was proving too much of a distraction. She needed to get a hold of herself, and her hormones. It was this exact reason that she knew listening to her libido was a bad idea. This type of distraction could mean their death out in the field. Sakura felt her body and mind sobering up as she swept the room for anything out of the ordinary. She found no traps, chakra signatures, or listening devices which proved both beneficial and suspicious. Food was delivered to their door by a young, meek looking servant who wouldn't look her in the eyes. Sakura searched the food for any poisonous substances and found no trace of anything dangerous. She placed the tray on her own bed and began to nibble, glancing at the bathroom again as she realized it had been over 40 minutes since Kakashi went in there.<p>

_What's he doing in there?_ She felt her face grow hot as her mind stumbled on an image of him fondling himself in the shower. She swore she could even hear the sound of his low tenor grunting as he stroked himself.

"What is wrong with me!?" She had to stop doing this to herself, for the sake of the mission and her sanity. Just friends. Regardless of whether or not this mission was life-threatening, this type of distraction wasn't going to lead anywhere good. He was over 10 years older than her, for Kami's sake. She told herself, again, to just stop it.

As she was musing, the door to the bathroom opened, creaking on its hinges as a cloud of steam billowed out. Kakashi sauntered out in his standard jonin attire minus the flak jacket and forehead protector. His hair lay messily across his forehead, covering most of his left eye.

"Is the food safe?" Kakashi asked as he noticed Sakura sitting with the plates in front of her. She just nodded without looking at him, keenly aware of the thumping of her heart.

"Did you do a room sweep?" he asked, deciding not to try and prompt too much conversation out of her. The cold shower had brought his mind back to the mission and settled his desires. He was back to himself. Back to the typical distance he should always have with his former students. Aloof, or so he hoped.

Sakura nodded again as she popped a small dumpling into her mouth. Kakashi watched her mouth chew for a moment before seating himself adjacent to her and grabbing his own portion of the meal.

"I trust it's safe to talk mission strategy then?" He probed. He couldn't tell if she was acting weird because of something to do with the mission or just because of him.

"What's there to talk about? We just have to stand around playing mean, scary guards, right?" Kakashi watched as she placed another morsel of food to her lips, chewing softly while looking back at him contemplatively.

"You didn't notice, then?" He averted his gaze to his own food, waiting for his chance to sneak his food without her seeing.

"Notic' wha?" Kakashi nearly snorted as Sakura tried to speak through a mouthful. She coughed lightly and moved to get a drink. Kakashi took this opportunity to slam down more than half of his meal. When Sakura looked back, she angrily glared down at his food then back at him. She didn't ask him how or why, though, as she was quite used to his antics by now.

"The way our employer was sweating and constantly looking at that Yoshino woman." He put his nearly empty plate back on the tray and moved to the window of the room. "They also have a sentry stationed in the courtyard, watching us. I assume there may be some in the hallway as well. They don't want us wandering around."

"What do you mean he was sweating?"

"When you asked what we would be doing. I don't think he's running the show here. And the fact that they just want us to 'make the girls feel safe'. I think its more keep them here. There is something going on behind the scenes with their clientele that they are not telling us, and is likely not legal." He closed the curtains to the room and picked up his copy of Icha Icha while flopping back down on his bed.

"Why would they ask for us to come here then? That's makes no sense." Sakura said while she cleaned up the food. She walked to the door to their room, tray in one hand, and opened it under the guise of placing the dirty dishes in the hallway like you would in a normal hotel with the room service. She glanced surreptitiously around and noticed that there was a man stationed down the hallway, almost out of sight.

"It doesn't make sense. Which is why tomorrow after we had performed the duties of the job for the day, we are going to do some digging around. Naruto and Hinata are stationed in the couples wing of the building and I will be getting periodic updates. Hopefully they find something before tomorrow night." At this point his nose was firmly buried in his book. Sakura, knowing that that was the end of the discussion vacated the room to undergo her own nightly bathroom routine.

* * *

><p>The morning passed uneventfully. Kakashi and Sakura lazily patrolled the center of the Inn and were largely ignored by the occupants. The servant girls averted their gaze, particularly in the presence of Kakashi. The clientele that came and went varied from long-term guests, couples, and new visitors. The girls at the front lobby seemed far more chipper and happier than those they came across in the back hallways, but by and large there didn't seem to be any problems.<p>

Sakura noted that Kakashi paid particular interest to a quaint restaurant that overlooked one of the many inner courtyards. He always went out of his way to look at the posted menu or to casually look in on the small café. Once lunch came around Kakashi suggested that they head there for a brief break, which was uncharacteristic of Kakashi on a mission, as he usually refused the team any luxuries. Now that she thought about it, Sakura had never been on a mission with just Kakashi before. Not that this mission was only with him, but due to the covert nature of Naruto and Hinata's part, it felt as if the pair were on a two-man team.

Maybe Kakashi was acting different because it was just the two of them? Sakura smiled to herself at the thought as Kakashi led the way through the small café to a table by a window overlooking a courtyard. Sakura's smile broadened as she glanced around the room. The café was quaint and adorable. Each table was adorned with a small bouquet of flowers and tea. The chairs were large and cushiony and the utensils were all mismatched. Couples sat at most of the tables and glanced at them curiously as they walked by. Kakashi and Sakura clearly stuck out amongst the honey-mooners type crowd.

Once seated a waitress, who was nearly identical to all the other female servants at the bathhouse, came up with 2 bento boxes full of various dishes. Sakura thought it was odd that they didn't get to order anything from a menu but the bento boxes were so adorable and well stocked that she didn't care. Occasionally, she snuck glances up at Kakashi to see if she could catch a glimpse of his maskless face while eating. His face was always hidden behind his Icha Icha, but that didn't stop her from trying. Sakura began to stare out into the courtyard, watching servants come and go. She watched Takeo saunter by, eyeing up some of the girls. His eyes glanced her way and smirked. She quickly brought her attention back toward Kakashi.

Sakura was startled to see Kakashi staring out into the restaurant and not at his book. The book was folded up neatly next to his empty plate and his head was turned away from her. Sakura followed his line of sight, curious to know what had grabbed the older man's attention. Her mouth opened slightly and she felt a surge of irritation run through her. Across the café was a young, large bosomed, woman with short blonde hair. Her eyes were a very deep shade of brown, and her face was a perfect oval with slightly pursed lips. She was wearing a traditional Kimono, much like those worn by the servants except it was clearly of a much higher quality. She held herself with the grace only known to a heiress of a prominent clan. Sakura brought her eyes back to Kakashi, who was still blatantly staring at the girl. Sakura's brow furrowed in anger. _He was checking her out!_

Before she could stop herself, she tched loudly out of irritation and venomously said, "Is this what being_ adult _friends with you is going to be like?"

Kakashi only briefly glanced at her in confusion. Searching her features for the source of her anger. Apparently, he didn't think anything regarding her was too pressing as he shrugged back at her, gave her a weird look and walked away from the table towards the young woman. Sakura ground her teeth together as she watched him, arms crossed in anger.

Kakashi walked toward the counter that the young woman was standing near. She seemed to be waiting for someone, or something, and ignored the oncoming white-haired ninja. Sakura was sure that Kakashi was making a bee-line for the woman, but instead of stopping to talk to her he walked up to one of the servant girls behind the counter and proceeded to pay for lunch. Sakura immediately felt guilty for her assumption, and rose to follow her team-leader. Just as she was nearing him, and getting ready to apologize for her immature outbreak, Kakashi moved backwards into the young woman, stumbled and knocked them both to the ground. Sakura watched in shock.

There was no way in Shinobi hell that Kakashi would be that clumsy on a mission. He would never accidentally trip over a gorgeous young girl. _He had done that on purpose!_ Sakura was now fuming. She angrily stomped toward the pair. Kakashi was muttering apologies to the young girl, whose face was brighter than a tomato, while trying to smooth out her clothes.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Yelled a man from the entranceway of the café. The man had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. His face was contorted with anger as he approached the pair on the ground and roughly pushed Kakashi out of the way so as to help the woman up from the ground. "Get off my wife!"

Kakashi quickly picked himself off the ground, dusting off his clothing. He muttered a sheepish apology before nodding at Sakura and heading out of the café. She scurried after him, huffing with irritation. Kakashi continued to lead them to their room in the servant quarters of the Inn.

"Why are we going back?" she asked, but Kakashi remained silent. "What were you doing back there? Did you seriously think you could get a free grope?"

Kakashi looked back at her with a quizzical eyebrow. "What?"

"Your hands were practically all over her chest. Her massive chest! I knew you were a pervert but... seriously?" By now they had reached their room, Kakashi roughly opened the door and pushed her inside before he broke into a fit of giggles.

Sakura stared at him dumbfounded. "What!?"

Without answering, and continuing to giggle uncontrollably, Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, scanned it briefly, and handed it to Sakura. He watched as her eyes read the paper, and her cheeks tinted with embarrassment.

"That was Hinata?!"

"Shh, keep your voice down." Kakashi quickly did a sweep of the room but found no traces of any recording devices. "I didn't take you for the jealous type, Sakura."

"I wasn't jealous," she replied, sheepishly. "You were acting inappropriately. It wasn't conducive to the success of our mission."

Kakashi hummed happily. "Suuure. It has nothing to do with her massive breasts and my want to grope them and not yours, hnn?"

She tried to punch him, but he swiftly moved out of the way. "Tsk, tsk. So violent, Sakura. How do you expect to seduce me if you keep trying to kill me?"

She glared at him overtop the paper she was still reading. Her first instinct was to punch his face into a wall but decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. "You look like you like it rough," she replied with a smirk. Her eyes went back to the paper in her hands, acting as if she hadn't said anything unusual.

"I think you know I like it rough," Kakashi's low voice sent chills down her spine. Things were getting dangerous again. She had to change the subject for her own sanity.

"Hinata says they havn't noticed anything unusual, besides the," Sakura's face tinted a deeper shade of pink, "um, toys in the rooms."

Kakashi laughed lightly. "That doesn't surprise me. I think this place caters to fetishes."

"What?"

"Their room is likely a room that specializes in adult sexual aids." He watched her closely, noting her deepening blush. "You know, right Sakura?" She didn't answer him, and he smirked beneath his mask. _This was too much fun. _

_"Vibrators, Dildos,_ I'm betting their room has a nice swing in it. Maybe even some things to tie each other up - "

"I got it!" Sakura yelled, throwing the paper back at him and turning away.

"I was just teaching you, since you didn't seem to know," he laughed as he performed a flurry of hand signs. The paper burst into flames and ceased to exist.

"Thanks, _Sensei._" Sakura said pointedly.

Kakashi's groin stiffened at the title. _Well that's new, _he thought to himself as he turned away from her. He really was a disgusting old man. "We'd better get back out there. Still have a job to do."

Sakura followed him to the door. "This is so stu-" Kakashi pushed past her roughly opening the door to the hallway. She stormed after him angrily. "What's wrong with you."

Kakashi didn't need to answer. Yoshino, the manager of the servant girls, was walking down the hallway, followed by Takeo who was carrying a bruised and bloody young girl. The girls kimono was ripped in several places and she was crying quietly.

"Hush girl." Yoshino said coldly as she led the way down the hallway.

Sakura didn't wait to observe any longer as the medic in her kicked into high gear.

"What happened to her?" Sakura moved in and grabbed the girl from Takeo's arms.

"Mind your own business." Yoshino said, moving to intercept her. Sakura glared at her angrily, as she concentrated green medical chakra into her hands and began to scan the girls body.

"She has three broken ribs, nearly punctured a lung, and some internal bleeding." Her hands moved lower down the girls body, healing injuries as she went. Sakura let out a small gasp as her hands circled around the girls lower stomach. She concentrated healing chakra there for a few minutes, bent down and whispered something in the girls ear. The girl cried a little harder at Sakura's words, but muttered a thanks as Sakura pulled away.

Sakura angrily stomped up to Yoshino, cornering her into a wall. Yoshino did not look impressed. "What. Is. Going. On?" She said through gritted teeth. Kakashi had moved in behind Sakura and lightly grabbed her shoulder, willing her to calm down. Takeo had moved in beside Yoshino, hand on his blade.

"I said mind your business, girl. Sadao is not paying you to be back in the servants wing." Yoshino's eyes shot daggers down toward Sakura, seemingly unimpressed with Sakura's display of anger.

Kakashi knew the look in Sakura's eyes. Knew that he needed to get her away from this situation soon, or else the mission was going to fail miserably.

"She was clearly raped." Sakura said angrily, as she punched the wall next to Yoshino's head. A large hole formed, and bits of the wall crumbled away. Yoshino looked at her with wide eyes for a moment, fully realizing the petite threat in front of her before scrunching up her nose.

"Sakura, leave." Kakashi commanded behind her. Sakura glanced back at him rebelliously. "Room. Now." His grip on her shoulder tightened painfully.

Kakashi turned to Yoshino and Takeo. "Sorry for the disruption. Please send for Sakura later if the girls injuries need any further healing." He turned and followed Sakura back into the room.

Once the door was closed and he was sure Yoshino and Takeo were long gone, Kakashi turned to see a very angry Sakura glaring back at him.

"Don't" He commanded. "You could have blown the mission." She opened her mouth to retort but Kakashi cut her off. "If you hadn't picked up on it yet, these girls are prostitutes. Nothing illegal about that. And this is a high end, specialized location. I suspect we are here not as protection, but more as deterrent for any of the girls running off."

Sakura stared back at him, rebellion still evident in her eyes.

"We will explore the areas of the Hotel that neither us nor Hinata and Naruto have seen yet and hopefully stumble on what they are actually doing here."

"She was raped, Kakashi."

"No proof, she was roughed up sexually yes, but that was likely just a rough client."

Sakura stared at the ground. "This is wrong."

"Maybe. But we don't get to decide that." Kakashi said softly.

Sakura stared at Kakashi strangely before sighing.

"I guess we should patrol a bit longer then." Kakashi nodded solemnly.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and many of the quests had retired to their rooms. Kakashi and Sakura had waited until the last of the partying couples had left the bars. All of the single men, which seemed to flood the premises after 5 o'clock, had slowly trickled off with servants to their own private rooms. Sakura's stomach had churned uncomfortably as she watched girls her age catering to all sorts of men. She knew that this wasn't illegal in fire country, but it still made her uneasy.<p>

It was well past midnight before Kakashi gave the signal for the pair of them to leave their room. The man monitoring them from the courtyard had left his post. After silently climbing out the window, they headed towards the Sadao's office. Sakura wasn't sure why, but Kakashi always seemed to have a hunch about these things.

There was only one guard at the door to the office and he was quickly taken out by a genjutsu. He would stand there, appearing to be on duty, but unable to register Kakashi or Sakura for a few hours. Once in the office they began searching for any information. It was clear that the office actually belonged to Yoshino. The desk was littered with entirely feminine articles. Kakashi even commented that the room smelled like a woman. Likely due to her perfume.

After finding nothing in her desk they began to search the many bookshelfs that lined the room.

"This is weird," Sakura whispered.

"Hmm?"

"None of these books look like they've been touched in a while."

Kakashi looked around. "Except that one, the dust hasn't collected in front of it." he moved to grab the book from its shelf. As he removed it a small click was heard and the shelf adjacent to him slid open. Behind was a dark corridor. Kakashi motioned for Sakura to enter first and the pair began their decent to what felt like a dungeon. Behind them, the fake wall slid back into place.

Sakura's heart began to beat in her chest. It was very dark, and she could have sworn she heard rats. It would be just her luck that a spider would crawl through her hair and cause her to blow their cover. Once at the bottom of the staircase they entered a door and the sight before her made her face heat instantaneously.

They were in a massive sex dungeon. Sakura was utterly speechless. There were rows and rows of toys, whips, sharp instruments, and things that Sakura didn't understand. In the middle of the room was a large metal apparatus with leather straps, and stands, and stirrups, and ropes. Kakashi seemed unaffected by the sight in front of him, and he lazily began searching the room. There was what looked like dark blood stains near the center apparatus. Sakura moved to examine it but was relieved to discover it was just wax. She tried to keep her composure. She didn't know why, but she didn't want Kakashi thinking she was completely innocent. Sakura moved to the back of the room to where a small metal cabinet stood. She opened in cautiously.

There were shelves lining the inside of the cabinet. Objects were neatly lined up on the shelves, and arrayed in a way that you could walk into the cabinet slightly. Sakura entered it, wondering if she could find anything secret in there. Maybe it led to another passageway.

"These are weird shaped," she said casually. A laugh erupted behind her as Kakashi walked over and stood in the small doorway of the cabinet.

"Those are butt plugs, Sakura." He giggled as her face went bright red. Kakashi kept uncharacteristically giggling today whenever he embarrassed her.

Just as she was about to retort they heard noises coming from the hallway. Before she had time to register she was forcefully pushed backwards into the cabinet as Kakashi crammed himself in after her.

"What are you doing," she whispered.

"No where else." He replied, hushing her. The doors to the room opened and in walked Takeo followed by Shigeo who was leading a red-haired girl on a leash. Shigeo roughly placed her on the middle apparatus and began strapping her in. She didn't protest but she looked apprehensive.

"Ready for today's training, Somsy?" Takeo asked excitedly. He moved one rough hand up and began pulling her kimono open. She moaned slightly, with a little smile on her face. "Of course you are. You're a dirty little slut. You love it."

"Go get the plug we were working with last time. Yoshino wants us to prep her ass tonight." Shigeo said and he finished binding the girl. He spread her legs wide and strapped them to stirrups. Her legs were nearly behind her head. Shigeo began stripping off layers of clothing, until she was completely naked.

Sakura looked at Kakashi, panicked, as Takeo approached their cabinet. Kakashi moved to open up his sharingan. Sakura closed her eyes in anticipation. The door to the cabinet opened but instead of a yell of surprise, Takeo just grabbed one of the plugs from the shelf above them and closed the door. Kakashi closed his sharingan eye again and winked at Sakura. That was when she noticed how they were crammed into the closet and her face blushed.

Kakashi was hunched in, his legs bent awkwardly as he was too tall for the small space. His hands were resting on her legs which were straddling one of his thighs. Their faces were very close together and her chest was pressed flat against his. She could feel her breasts rub against him as she took in deep breaths. Her eyes glanced out the cracks of the cabinet, trying to ignore the warm feeling of his leg against her center. But what she saw out in the room made her heart beat even faster.

Takeo and Shigeo had begun to rub the girls body with oils. A series of toys were on a tray next to where she was strapped down. They began grabbing things, seemingly at random, and rubbing them against her. A vibrator turned on and the girls pleased moans filled the room. Sakura felt hot. Too hot.

How did this keep happening to her? Why, twice now, had she managed to get trapped in a closet watching people do this? She glanced back at Kakashi who she noticed was breathing hard. He was watching her, with hooded eyes. He moved slightly beneath her, probably trying to distance himself from her groin. But she just slid down his leg and moaned soflty as the friction sent shivers up her body. Kakashi froze.

Kakashi could feel the warmth of her groin through his pants, which were now getting incredibly tight. His heart pounded in his chest. He tried to avoid her gaze and glanced out at the room. That was a mistake. Sakura looked back out at the room as well and let out a small gasp.

Takeo had begun inserting the butt plug, a grin plastered on his face. Shigeo was shedding his shirt, and grabbed one of the clitoral vibrators from the rack. The moment it met Somsy's groin she shrieked.

"That's a good girl. Takeo, grab the clamps." Shigeo took hold of the buttplug and pushed it all the way inside, Somsy groaned loudly as her body convulsed in its bindings. Takeo pinched her breasts, grabbed the nipple in his fingers and placed the clamps on. Somsy screamed.

"Shhh," Takeo said, as he massaged the other breast.

"Get the ball gag. We'll have to work on that screaming. The client wanted a quiet one." Shigeo said, as he roughly pulled the butt plug out and pushed it back in.

Sakura's breathing had turned into pants. Her eyes were riveted to the scene in front of her. Kakashi didn't know what to do. Didn't know how long they would be stuck in here. The scent of Sakura's arousal had permeated his senses. His eyes were heavy with lust and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Is this how she looked as she watched him from his closet? She was chewing on her lip, cheeks a dark rouge colour, eyes glossy. His arousal was now pushing aggressively against his pants. All he wanted to do was shift so he could press it against her, feel her warmth against his own.

There was a collective groan from outside of their cabinet. He heard Sakura's intake of breath. She looked away from the scene and back at him. Eyes questioning. She shifted in her position, mouth open as she let out a soft moan, face flushed and eyes closed. Kakashi let out a groan involuntarily as Sakura shifted again, rubbing herself against his thigh. She was soaking through his pants.

"Sakura…" his voice was husky. She opened her eyes, and stared at him with need. "You need to stop." He surprised himself with his ability to reason. This couldn't happen. Least of all here. She groaned and pushed her forehead against his, rubbing herself harder against him.

"I know…," she panted. "But, it's too hot."

Kakashi swallowed. His control was all but gone now. "What's hot?" He couldn't help himself. He moved his leg against her, she groaned loudly. He glanced out to the scene but luckily the girls screams were drowning out anything that was happening in the cabinet. Takeo was now naked and forcing his cock into the girls mouth. There was water everywhere.

"Fuck, a squirter." Takeo groaned. Shigeo chuckled.

Sakura groaned again. He felt her arms move down to his waist as she tried to reach herself, desperately needing more friction. "What- ah- what's a squirter?" Kakashi groaned as her hand accidentally brushed his hard arousal.

"Watch and see." He whispered. She looked out at the room again, and her hand glanced off his hard cock again. He pushed it forward and ground his leg against her groin harder. She moaned loudly. Somsy screeched. Sakura groaned again as water squirted out of the girl they were watching.

Kakashi watched as Sakura's eyes clouded further. She began to whimper. Her head snuggled into his neck. He pushed into her more fully, her body shivered.

"P-lease." She begged. He smirked. She was so surprising.

He swallowed and nuzzled his head into her neck. "Please what?"

"Ah, m-make me cum."

That was the last straw for Kakashi. He slid down the wall behind him, keeping her position above. He slid her little shorts down and gave an appreciative growl at the smell of her arousal. He slid his hand into her panties - she was absolutely soaked.

"F-fuck." She moaned as he slid a finger into her wetness. He flicked her clit experimentally and watched her face contort with pleasure.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, biting her thigh through his masked. She moaned again, knees shaking. He propped her up with his arms.

"Kami, yes." She moaned, biting her lip.

He smiled. "Sakura. Look at me."

She slowly opened her eyes, gasping as he slid two fingers into her entrance. His other hand moved up to his mask and slowly began to slide it down. Her eyes opened wide as he revealed his face to her. He smiled haughtily at her expression before spreading her and licking her slit.

"Ah, yes, oh god, Kakashi."

The outside scene was completely forgotten to him now as Kakashi lapped up her juices. She tasted amazing. Sakura glanced out of the crack in the cabinet door. Shigeo and Takeo had unstrapped the girl and were putting things back. She shuddered and looked back down at Kakashi. He was staring at her with the lust filled eyes she had seen him give that woman in his apartment. An electric shock went through her as her pussy clamped down on his fingers.

"You are so tight. Fuck you taste so good." He sucked her clit into his mouth. She tried to stifle the moan on her lips. She didn't want to draw the guys back to them. She looked back toward the room. Luckily the guys were not interested in cleaning up. They had piled all their used toys into a sink and exited the room.

"Ka-ka-shi" she said with a whine as his tongue twirled around her clit. "They're - ah - gone."

She groaned in slight displeasure as he pulled his mouth away from her. He pulled her shorts up, and put his mask back into place. He opened the cabinet doors and grabbed her roughly, dragging her behind him.

"What are you doing," her clit throbbed almost painfully with her arousal.

Kakashi looked back at her darkly. "We are going back to the room."

"Why?"

He turned around, and pushed himself into her. They were now in the passageway on the way back up to the office. He paused to listen for any signs of activity in the office before pushing the door open. He looked into her eyes, and glanced at her mouth. Kakashi pulled his mask down again and kissed her. Her moan was muffled as his tongue penetrated her lips. He moaned into her as she tasted herself on his lips. Kakashi pulled away, panting, eying her up and down.

"I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk." And with that, he pulled her out of the office and back toward their hotel room.


End file.
